Sally y Poseidón
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: Todo tiene un comienzo en la vida. "Y fueron sus ojos verde mar los que cautivaron mi corazón".  Historia de como Sally Jackson y Poseidón se conocieron.
1. Capítulo 1 Mi primera salida a la Playa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Primer paseo de playa, Sally solo una niña ve en él su salvación sin pensar que el sería el Dios del Mar y futuro padre de su hijo. La manera en que Sally y Poseidón se conocieron…

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 1**

**Mi primera salida a la Playa**

-"Sally, cariño levántate… es hora de que te vistas…" dijo una señora de alrededor de 35 años a su hija que aun continuaba durmiendo en su pequeña cama. Corrió las cortinas y entro la luz de un nuevo día dándole directamente a la cara a la pequeña Sally.

-"mami… un ratito mas…" dijo Sally poniéndose una almohada en el rostro para cubrirse del rubio sol.

-"Sally, si no te levantas no vas para la playa… y créeme hace un sol muy lindo para ir a la…" pero su mamá no pudo terminar porque Sally rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-"Ya estoy despierta…" contesto Sally mientras estaba en el baño. Su madre simplemente sonrió ladeando la cabeza y le dijo:

-"Bueno Sally… te espero dentro de 15 minutos abajo… ¿está bien querida?"

-"Si mamá…"

Sally era una niña muy educada, apenas tenía 9 años cuando su madre le prometió que la llevaría de verdad a la playa; claro Sally había ido ya anterior mente, claro está pero su mamá nunca le permitía entrar por miedo a que se ahogara antes de que pudiera decir otorrinolaringólogo. Pero ese día era diferente, claro está… Sally una niña de pelo marrón rizado y ojos claros, tez blanca y altivez de niña que se cree grande; se levanto rápidamente de su cama toda alborotada. Se dirigió rápidamente a su baño y se ducho, lavo los dientes y se vistió con un trajecito color azul, unas chancletas a juego y su pelo suelto bajo un gorrito de playa. Sally era una niña que disfrutaba completamente su niñez, tenía muchas muñecas y todas esas cositas que a las niñas les encantan. Pero Sally era un poco diferente. Simplemente le interesaban cosas totalmente raras. Un día encontró en la sala un libro llamado la Odisea, ella sabía que su _hermano __**Marcus**_ estaba estudiando Humanidades en la Universidad y que ese tenía que ser otro libro raro de los muchos que tenía.

-"Mamá Marcus dejo en la sala de nuevo un libro…" dijo Sally mientras tomaba con sus pequeñas manos el libro.

-"recógelo y ponlo en la mesa Sally querida…" le dijo su madre desde la cocina.

-"Si, mamá…" Sally se acerco al libro que tenía en la portada una imagen de una vasija antigua con dibujos raros de personas en batas y cosas puntiagudas y en la portada decía en letras grandes _**La Odisea**__. _Tenía siete años cuando vio ese libro… tal vez no era una gran lectora pero tomo su tiempo para leer la portada. "¿_La Odisea_? Qué es eso…" Se dijo en voz alta ojeando el libro con total desconfianza. Abrió el libro más o menos acercándose al medio del mismo cuando algo le llamo la atención "_Canto XII_… ¿XII? _Continúa el relato: La isla de las sirenas, el ganador de Helios, el naufragio. Odiseo es salvado por Calypso_…." "Vaya sirenas… ¿eso realmente existe..?" "_Caribdis succionaba el agua tres veces al día y tres veces la devolvía_…" "que mal Marcus está loco… ¿Qué cosas son estas…? Ni que succionando el agua…" "_Aquel era el peligro peor, ya que ni el mismo Poseidón_…" "un momento…" Sally paró en seco y miro nuevamente ese nombre que le causo intriga "¿_**Poseidón**_?" dijo en voz alta y con ojos abiertos como platos.

-"Sally ¿Qué haces con mi libro de Humanidades? Sabes que no…" pero su hermano no pudo terminar porque Sally se apresuro a preguntar.

-"Marcus… dime… ¿Quién es Poseidón?" dijo Sally con un tono de intriga y esperanza.

-"Sally…"

-"Solo dime…" dijo con ojos ansiosos, Marcus se rindió el sabia que nunca podía negarse a los encantos de su hermanita.

-"Bueno no me corresponde decírtelo, eso te lo van a dar en historia pero ya que insistes… Poseidón es el dios del mar… él pues es un poco mayor sabes… y además tiene un tridente súper guay… es hijo de Cronos y Rea, hermano de Zeus y Hades… y es el padre de Polifemo el Ciclope, el creador del caballo y todas esas cosas…"

-"Que cosas dices Marcus… eso no es cierto…" decía Sally moviendo su cabeza y consigo se movían esos ricitos rebeldes de su cabello suelto.

-"Bueno hermanita dijiste que te dijera quien era Poseidón y ya te dije… así que adiosito debo de estudiar para la clase de Humanidades si no quiero que Poseidón me pinche con el tenedor, Hades me dore a la barita y Zeus me parta en dos con un rayo; sacando F en mi examen final…" y se sentó en el sillón ignorando por completo a su hermanita.

-"Mar, Sirenas… Poseidón… que cosas… prefiero los nombres de mis muñecas antes de ese tan feo…" dijo Sally mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano.

-"Vete a jugar a fuera Sally, voy a estudiar…" dijo este un poco serio retomando la lectura de _**La Odisea**_.

-"Como digas… Poseidón…" "Oye Marcus… ¿de qué color tiene los ojos Poseidón?" dijo Sally antes de salir de la sala.

-"Sally… Sally… Sally… sus ojos son de color marrón…" dijo Marcus enarbolando una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿Y es apuesto?" pregunto Sally con total honestidad.

-"Sally… Poseidón no es un príncipe que anda por ahí buscando una princesita que necesite el beso del primer amor como esas películas que ves… Poseidón es un dios… el no necesita andar por ahí…"

-"Que aburrido… te dejo Marcus para que estudies… toda esa cosa… me gusta mejor la clase de arte donde pinto a deditos antes de hablar de Poseidón… adiós Marcus…" dijo Sally dándole un besito en el cachete y se fue dando brinquitos hacia el pasillo.

-"Nos vemos horita Sally…"

-"Vamos Sally ya Marcus esta en el auto…"

-"Ya voy mama… te dejo Ely, que pases un lindo verano…" Sally colgó el teléfono y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba toda su familia. Tenían un auto Ford Galaxie del 65 color verde monte y el auto estaba lleno de sillitas de playa, bolas inflables y los bultos de ellos para cambiarse después de haber ido a la playa. Sally se montó en la parte trasera del auto y emprendieron el viaje. Sally no podía creer que esta vez sería su primera chapuzada en el mar. Estaba tan emocionada que la hora y media de camino hacia la playa no se le hizo para nada incomoda. Al llegar desmontaron todo del auto y buscaron un lugar donde instalarse. Montaron las sillitas de playa con la sombrilla y la mama de Sally ayudo a la chica a quitarse su trajecito azul para que se pudiera meter al agua en su trajecito de baño de color verde con florecitas pintadas en azul claro. A Sally le encantaba el azul, ese era su color favorito, sin mencionar que sentía cierta atracción al mar y todo lo que con él estaba.

-"Sally no quiero que te vayas mas allá de donde termina la arena que está bajo el mar ¿entendido?"

-"Si mamá…"

-"Vete yo estaré aquí con papa por cualquier cosa ¿está bien?"

-"Si… Marcus…"

-"Vamos princesita…"

Sally y su hermano corrieron rápidamente al mar. Estuvieron jugando por horas cuando de momento y sin esperarse comenzó una rara tormenta. Comenzó a llover a cantaros, las olas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y el cielo se obscureció.

-"Sally debemos salir a la playa dame tu mano…"

-"Si Marcus… tengo miedo…"

-"tranquila Sally llegaremos sanos y salvos…"

De momento llego la tempestad, Marcus y Sally se encontraban en donde su madre le había dicho que podían estar pero una ola los arrastro con tal fuerza que los empezó a llevar a mar abierto.

-"¡MARCUS NO ME SUELTES!"

-"tranquila Sally, saldremos de esta…"

-"¡MAMA, PAPA!"

-"Tranquila Sally, si te desesperas…" Una ola grande los arropo, estaban bajo el agua. Marcus luchaba contra la corriente que amenazaba con llevarse a Sally, pero no pudo aguantarla y esta se la llevo.

-"¡SALLY!"

-"¡MARCUS AYUDAME!" gritaba desesperadamente Sally.

Otra ola gigantesca arropó a Sally y en el forcejeo de salir del agua y de la corriente Sally se choco contra una roca y quedo completamente aturdida. No sabe como sucedió ese milagro, pero a lo lejos pudo observar una mancha que a medida que se acercaba se hacía mas y mas grande. Podía notar que era una persona… pero… ¿Cómo podría estar nadando sencillamente en el fondo del mar y sin traje de buceo? Ya se estaba sintiendo mal, al punto de que lo que respiraba ya no era oxigeno sino agua… pero sintió como ese hombre la tomo de las manos.

-"Estarás bien Sally, confía en mi…" le dijo el hombre con total tranquilidad.

¿Cómo diablos podía una persona hablar debajo del agua? ¿Y cómo diablos sabía su nombre? Y de momento le miro, era un hombre apuesto, de tez blanca pero se notaba que tenía un leve bronceado, de ojos color verde mar y una sonrisa hermosa y pelo color rojo. Sally no sabía si eso había sido producto de su imaginación, pero sitio como el hombre la tomo en sus fuertes brazos y la cargo hasta que la llevo a la superficie.

-"Deberías tener cuidado y no volverte a meter en la playa cuando hay tormentas querida." Le dijo el hombre cuando la recostó sobre una roca, muy cerca de costa. Un poco mareada, intento enfocar al hombre que la había salvado pero solo pudo ver a lo lejos a su salvador que le miraba con una hermosa sonrisa y se perdía en las profundidades del mar, con un gran tridente en manos…

-"¿Qué rayos fue eso? Debería de estar totalmente loca… ¿eso era un tridente?" se dijo Sally moviendo la cabeza de lado en lado en modo de total desaprobación.

-"¡SALLY!" se escucho el grito de Marcus que venía nadando desesperadamente hacia su hermana.

-"Marcus…"

-"Pensé que te habías ahogado…"

-"Yo también Marcus…"

-"¿Qué paso?"

-"Un hombre me salvo…"

-"¿Te salvo?" dijo este totalmente sorprendido.

-"Si, bueno… llévame ahora con papá y mamá…"

-"Sally, ¿y quién fue el que te salvo?" dijo Marcus un poco serio.

-"No se no me dijo su nombre… además… Marcus… solo olvídalo quieres…"

-"si, Sally… como tu digas… pero me diste un susto de los dioses."

Sally tomo a su hermano de la mano pero mientras nadaban a la costa, después de una súbita tranquilidad Sally no dejo de mirar al mar, ella sabía que no había sido su imaginación, ese hombre misterioso le había salvado la vida… y le había cautivado el corazón.


	2. Capítulo 2 Clase de Historia y algo más

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Clase de historia 9no grado, Sally continua con ese evento que le paso hace 5 años y ahora se toma en cuenta la clase de Historia de la Civilizaciones Antiguas.

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 2**

**Clase de Historia y algo más**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Sally había pasado de ser una niña a ser una adolecente. Con estos 5 años más Sally aun recordaba lo que había pasado aquella tarde en la playa; claro Sally había ido después de ese suceso para poder dar con el paradero de ese hombre tan apuesto que le había salvado. Era un viernes pero ese día sería diferente, claro está… Sally la chica de pelo marrón rizado y ojos claros, tez blanca se dirigía rápidamente hacia la clase de Historia de la Civilizaciones antiguas. Sally no entiende aun el porqué esa clase le atrae tanto, y más la que se daría el día de hoy. Hoy el profesor el _**Dr. Mantelo**_ hablaría sobre los dioses de la Mitología Griega. Se dirigió rápidamente al salón desde lo que le había ocurrido en la playa Sally era un poco diferente, se había encargado de leer todo libro relacionado con la Mitología Griega, y claro está todo libro del que hablara de Poseidón.

-"Sally, vas casi corriendo… espérame…" le gritaba _**Andrea**_ casi pisándole los talones, la chica era amiga de Sally desde elemental y se llevaban muy bien. Eso sí Andrea nunca le creyó la historia de el hombre que la salvo de las profundidades, según Andrea este había sido parte de la imaginación de Sally al haberse chocado la cabeza con una roca.

-"Vamos Andrea no quiero llegar tarde hoy es la clase de…" decía Sally mientras esquivaba a un grupo de chicos que caminaban en contra de su dirección en el pasillo.

-"Ya lo sé, Mitología Griega y hablaran de Poseidón… Sally ese hombre no existe…" dijo Andrea con molestia.

-"Ya, vale vale pero no pienso perderme la clase…"

Así llegaron ocuparon las primeras sillas y el Dr. Mantelo comenzó su clase. A Sally le brillaban los ojos, era emocionante que en clase se hablara de eso.

"Vaya… estoy súper segura de que yo estuve en lo correcto todo el tiempo… y si tal vez… y si tal vez Marcus estaba equivocado…."

-"Sally Wood, podría decirnos quien es el famoso Poseidón…" dijo el profesor Mantelo sacando a Sally de sus pensamientos.

-"Excelente…" dijo Andrea en voz baja en tono de sarcasmo sabiendo cuan afición tenía su amiga por ese Poseidón…

-"Bueno Poseidón o Poseidón (en griego antiguo era Ποσειδῶν) es el dios del mar, las tormentas y el agitador de la Tierra; según la mitología griega. Fue venerado en las ciudades de Pilos y Tebas durante la edad de bronce pero fue integrado en el panteón junto a sus hermanos Zeus y Hades. Según la Mitología tuvo muchos hijos, fue protector de muchas ciudades y perdió ante Atenea en un concurso… Es hijo de Cronos y Rea…"

-"Muy bien Sally 5 puntos de bono para tu examen…" dijo el profesor y continuo con su clase.

-"aunque creo que no los vas a necesitar…" le dijo Andrea mirándola con una sonrisita sarcástica.

-"Bueno para la próxima clase quiero que escriban un ensayo de su dios favorito, con todo e información… deseo saber todo sobre ellos… ya pueden irse…"

-"No te pregunto de quien aras el trabajo porque sé que lo aras de Poseidón…" dijo Andrea saliendo tras Sally.

-"Si, en eso no te equivocas… bueno Andrea te dejo a ver si logro despejarme un rato y comienzo el trabajo…"

-"Si como digas… ni que consiguieras una entrevista con el mismo Poseidón…" dijo Andrea con una sonrisa irónica y se fue hacia el patio de la escuela.

Sally se fue corriendo de la escuela, llamo a su madre para decirle que estaría en la biblioteca para realizar un trabajo informativo, que llegaría tarde a casa pero que estaría bien. Así Sally tomo un autobús y paro en la playa que quedaba a solo 20 minutos de su casa. Se sentó en una roca y comenzó a escribir. Desde la ves que aquel misterioso hombre la había salvado, Sally no podía dejar de pensar en el en su tez blanca pero con un leve bronceado, sus ojos de color verde mar y una sonrisa hermosa y pelo color rojo. Se quedo extasiada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le hablo a su lado…

-"Un hermoso atardecer… ¿no niña?" dijo una voz varonil, fuerte y gruesa, pero dulce. "esa voz yo la he oído en otro lugar…" Sally se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz y se quedo de una sola pieza… Era el mismo hombre que había visto bajo las aguas, lo único que no era tan grande como lo recordaba, y no era mayor… según Sally el hombre aparentaba unos 40 años… y que 40…

-"¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Nethuns Jackson… ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo el hombre sentándose al lado de Sally y ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo. El hombre vestía unos vaqueros azul marino, una camisa de rayas de color azul cielo y el pelo totalmente lacio color rojo era completamente indomable… pero esos ojos color verde mar… la derretían…

-"Hola… mi nombre es Sally… Sally Wood" dijo la chica estrechándole la mano a el hombre que no tardo en responderle con una amplia sonrisa.

-"¿Sally? Es un bonito nombre…" dijo el hombre mirando al horizonte.

-"Gracias… ¿Nethuns?..." dijo Sally mirándole raro pero a la vez algo divertida y con duda.

-"Si ya lo sé… mis padres no tenían creatividad al ponerme el nombre… parece que estaban escasos de nombres…" dijo el hombre mirando a Sally por segunda vez en el poco tiempo que estaban juntos.

-"No, no quería ofender solo que… que es algo raro…" Sally se sintió mal por haber dicho lo que dijo.

-"¿Raro?"

-"Si, bueno… olvídalo…" diciendo esto tomo su cuaderno.

-"¿Y qué haces?" pregunto el hombre totalmente interesado.

-"¿Yo?... bueno, vengo aquí todas las tardes a ver si puedo concentrar mi mente…" dijo Sally mirando el horizonte, tratando de esquivar la mirada penetrante de el hombre.

-"Si, ya lo sé… te veo todas las tardes…" dijo este mirando nuevamente el horizonte.

-"¿Si?... bueno yo nunca te había visto…"

-"Puede que si…" dijo el regalándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-"Bueno en fin… te puedo decir Net… es que Nethuns es un poco largo…"

-"Jajaja, bueno, si no hay problema… si tu lo dices… Net está bien… ¿y de que estabas escribiendo?" dijo Net mirando con fascinación e intriga a Sally.

-"Yo… bueno… estoy cogiendo la clase de Historia sobre las civilizaciones antiguas… ya sabes Grecia, Roma y el profesor nos mando a que realizáramos un ensayo sobre nuestro dios favorito de la mitología griega… ya sabes esas deidades que solo están en libros… pero te soy sincera yo creo que existen…" diciendo esto último se acerco un poco más al hombre y se lo dijo en un tono muy bajo para que solo él pudiera oírle.

-"¿A sí?" dijo Net mirándola con intriga.

-"Bueno… si…"

-"¿Y de que dios piensas escribir Sally?" dijo Net desviando la mirada ahora hacia un par de delfines que hacían competencia con un barco.

-"Pienso escribir de Poseidón… es mi dios favorito…" dijo Sally ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

-"Vaya… que alago… ese es mi dios favorito…"

-"¿En serio?" dijo Sally sorprendida.

-"Si… ¿y qué tienes escrito?"

-"Nada aun… Andrea dice que estoy loca… ella es mi amiga es muy buena con migo pero dice que mi obsesión por Poseidón esta fuera de su alcance…"

-"Wow, tanto te encanta Poseidón…" dijo Net mostrando mayor interés en la conversación, ahora miraba con intriga a Sally.

-"Si… bueno es una larga historia… en fin he leído muchos libros en donde aparece el … ya sabrás…" dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer dibujitos raros en su cuaderno.

-"Esos libros… yo los detesto…" dijo un poco molesto Net.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Bueno a decir verdad Sally… no siempre cuentan del todo la verdad…"

-"¿Ah no…? Bueno Poseidón es mi dios favorito pero tiene unas cosas que me molestan mucho de él… por ejemplo ¿a quién se le ocurre salir con Medusa?" dijo Sally mirando a un grupo de peces que se acercaba a la horilla.

-"Vaya pregunta Sally… te digo la verdad es una chica sumamente hermosa…. Y salía con ella…"

-"¿Qué? Un momento… ¿tu?..." Sally se voltio mirando completamente sorprendida a Net. El no podía… él era… no no puede ser…

-"Demonios… se me zafó… Zeus me matara…" dijo Net mirando hacia el cielo.

-"¿Zeus? Un momento… tu… tu eres… no… no puede ser…" dijo Sally mirando con ojos como platos a Net.

-"Sally… un momento tranquila…" dijo este viendo como se ponía su acompañante.

-"Debo de estar soñando, debo de haberme mareado y chocado nuevamente la cabeza con alguna roca… esto… esto no puede estar pasándome Andrea tenía razón…" decía Sally mientras recogía sus cosas en la mochila totalmente fuera de sí.

-"Sally, tranquilízate…"

-"Esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando… estoy dormida… si…"

-"Sally…" Net intentaba tranquilizarla pero la chica seguía hablando en monologo ignorándolo completamente.

-"Cuando abra mis ojos no tendré a Net frente a mi… uno… dos… tres…" serró lo ojos rápidamente y cuando los abrió dio un salto que por poco cae a la bahía.

-"Ni pienses que me voy a ir jovencita…" dijo Net mirándole sonriente.

-"¡Ah!" Sally dio un grito que Net juraría que Hades la oyó en el inframundo.

-"Tranquila Sally…" intento calmarlo Net.

-"No… no puede ser…"

-"Sally… lamento haberte mentido… ya sabes quién soy… no tengo…" dijo Net un poco apenado y mirando nuevamente el horizonte.

-"No… solo dime de tu boca quien eres, y así me tranquilizo…" dijo Sally tomándole la mano a Net.

-"Sally yo no… Zeus me va a matar…" dijo entre dientes Net.

-"Anda… dime Net…" insistía Sally.

-"Bueno ya esta…. Eres una chica muy lista… soy Poseidón ¿contenta?" dijo Net que ahora era Poseidón totalmente serio y decidido.

-"…" Sally no contesto… ese hombre, el cual tenía agarrado de la mano era el gran Poseidón… el que le había salvado la vida, el que había estado ahí cuando más le necesitaba, y del hombre que se había enamorado desde pequeña.

-"No me digas que te comió la lengua el gato…" dijo sonriente Poseidón notando el leve rubor que cubría las mejillas de Sally.

-"Andrea tenía razón… esto es una total locura…"

-"Sally, si no me crees… eso lo puedo entender… pero solo se una cosa… que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi…" dijo Poseidón ignorando el último comentario de su acompañante.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿NO me digas que ya olvidaste el gran accidente de hace 5 años Sally..?"

-"Espera… ¿Qué accidente…?" dijo Sally sacudiendo su cabeza.

-"El de cuando casi te ahogas en el mar…"

-"¿Cómo sabes eso? Eso solo lo sabe Marc…"

-"Si, Marcus tu hermano y Andrea tu amiga… nadie más…" dijo Poseidón sonriéndole ampliamente a Sally.

-"Entonces es cierto… eres… eres Poseidón…"

-"Si… y por favor… no se te ocurra decirlo por ahí… Zeus me mataría si se entera de que hablo con una mortal…" dijo este en tono bajo para que solo Sally le oyera.

-"¿y por qué?"

-"Nada… asuntos Olímpicos… lamento no decirte pero no puedo…"

-"Si, ya entiendo… bueno ya que estamos aquí… ¿Por qué no te hago una entrevista?" dijo Sally enseñando su cuaderno y sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Excelente idea… Sally…" Poseidón le correspondió la sonrisa.


	3. Capítulo 3 Mi entrevista con un dios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Una entrevista con su salvador de hace 5 años…

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 3**

**Mi entrevista con un dios. **

-"Bueno… dioses ahora no sé por dónde empezar…" dijo Sally mientas tomaba con calma su pluma y la libreta.

-"Bueno querida Sally… puedes empezar por el nombre y mis padres y toda esas cosas que hacen los mortales cuando se conocen o hacen entrevistas…" dijo Poseidón acomodándose con gran interés en la roca que quedaba al lado de Sally.

-"Vaya… Bueno… cujum… (Se aclaro la garganta) ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Mi nombre es Poseidón, dios del mar, las tormentas y agitador de la tierra…" dijo Poseidón totalmente orgulloso de sí mismo.

-"Wow… bueno… Poseidón… ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?" dijo Sally apuntando todo lo que el dios le decía.

-"¿En serio tengo que decirlos Sally?" dijo este con un tono de frustración.

-"Vamos Poseidón… dijiste cualquier pregunta…" dijo Sally recordándole lo que el anteriormente había dicho.

-"Claro Sally… Bueno mis padres son Cronos y Rea… mis hermanos son Zeus y Hades…"

-"Si, ya todo eso lo sé…" dijo Sally sin mirarlo al rostro mientras escribía en su libretita.

-"Sally… si lo sabes para que me haces las preguntas…" dijo Poseidón mirándole con compasión y en un tono divertido.

-"Bueno… eso histórico ya lo sé… quiero algo más profundo…" dijo Sally mirándole fijamente a esos ojos color verde mar.

-"vaya… Sally si que eres atrevida…"

-"Vaya acostumbrándose señor todo mar, porque esta chica de aquí, que es mortal es súper inteligente… no le gano a Atenea pero voy en camino…" dijo Sally esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-"Jaja, si te escucha termina mandándote al inframundo…"

-"Bueno señor del mar… ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?"

-"¿Con que la chica es celosa?" dijo Poseidón en tono seductor.

-"Solo quiero saber…" dijo Sally un poco enrojecida por el rubor que le causo el tono que Poseidón utilizo al dirigirse a ella.

-"Bueno… déjame pensar eso fueron hace siglos ¿sabes?... Salí con _**Anfitrite**_ y se convirtió en mi esposa por mucho tiempo, algo así como por 3 milenios… era una ninfa ¿sabes? Pero se fue con Hefestos y me dejo plantado. Total no le sirvió de mucho porque después Hefestos se quedo con Afrodita y se quedo sola. También salí con_** Tiro**_ pero digamos que no duro mucho tiempo… era una mortal… así que llego el tiempo que se puso mayor y murió, lo sufrí mucho. Salí con mi nieta _**Á**__**lope**_ cosa que no duro mucho tampoco, fue un poco raro a decir verdad. También salí con _**Amimone**_ pero al igual que la anterior no duro mucho, _**Cene**_ fue un caso raro a decir verdad… También esta_** Atenea**_ pero nos dejamos después de que descubriera de que salía con _**Medusa**_… y bueno como eso fue rápido después de la discusión por que ella había ganado el concurso de Atenas pues… todo se fue por el retrete. Desde esa estoy solo…" dijo por fin mirando nuevamente a los ojos a Sally.

-"Vaya… o sea que has tenido 7… novias… wow… eso es poco para un dios…" dijo Sally mientras continuaba escribiendo rápidamente en su libreta.

-"Si… bueno… después intente salir con algunas pero no se me hiso fácil…"

-"Ya entiendo… pero… ¿Cómo rayos podías haber salido con Medusa?" dijo Sally en un tono divertido.

-"Bueno Sally, Medusa no siempre tuvo esas serpientes en la cabeza sabes…" dijo Poseidón haciendo ademan sobre su cabeza utilizando sus manos como si fueran serpientes y moviéndolas para adelante, atrás y en todas direcciones.

-"Si… pero te pasaste en engañar a Atenea por Medusa…" dijo Sally mirando seriamente a Poseidón.

-"Si, créeme lo sé y lo he pagado caro sabes… ¿otra pregunta?"

-"Si, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?" dijo Sally restándole importancia a la contestación de Poseidón.

-"Sally… los dioses no comemos…"

-"Si al menos que no sea comida Olímpica está bien está bien…"

-"Bueno… alguna otra…"

-"No se… bueno… solo una pregunta curiosa… que yo recuerde tu no eras de el tamaño humano hace cinco años atrás…"

-"Sally… solo tomo mi forma humana cuando deseo mezclarme con los mortales… mientras tanto me vez como me vistes aquella vez…"

-"ya, ok… bueno…"

-"Creo que la sección de preguntas se terminaron por hoy ¿no crees?" dijo Poseidón mientras miraba como el sol terminaba de esconderse en el horizonte.

-"Si… bueno… mamá debe de estar esperándome… Poseidón… ¿Volveré a verte?" dijo Sally cuando se levanto con mochila en mano mirando fijamente a su nuevo acompañante.

-"Sally… yo…" Poseidón no se atrevía mirarle fijamente.

-"Por favor…"dijo Sally en un tono de suplica acercándose más a él. Poseidón no pudo resistir ante la hermosa mirada que le brindaba Sally, que tenía sus ojitos abiertos como platos y se notaba el brillito de las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir si la respuesta era un rotundo no.

-"De acuerdo… pero recuerda que esto debe de ser un secreto… ¿está bien? Zeus no puede saber que salgo con una mortal…" dijo al fin Poseidón dándole una caricia en el cachete, Sally esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿salir?" dijo Sally mirándole fijamente a esos ojos color verde mar que la envolvían completamente.

-"Si… bueno…" Poseidón se ruborizo… tal vez eso pensó Sally.

-"Acaso quieres que seamos algo…" dijo Sally aguantándole fijamente la mirada.

-"Sally yo…"

-"Bueno acepto… siempre y cuando mientras estés con migo no te líes con alguna diosa, ninfa o monstro o deidad… y para ser un dios no tienes valor suficiente para pedirme que salga contigo…"

-"Sally… no es que no tenga valor es…"

-"Dime entonces ¿Qué es?" dijo Sally cortante molesta pero preocupada, sabía que se las estaba jugando doblemente fría… Si en el Olimpo se enteraban de su relación con Poseidón sus días de mortal estaban contados y de igual manera si su madre se enteraba de que salía con un hombre súper duper mayor que ella moriría en menos de lo que Hermes lleva la correspondencia.

-"Que no será nada fácil mantener esto en secreto… Zeus ni Hades se pueden enterar… además ¿Qué pensaran tus padres si te ven saliendo con un dios? Digo con un hombre que aparenta cuarenta y que en realidad es un dios inmortal que tiene más años que el mismo ser humano…" dijo Poseidón mirándole con ternura.

-"Eso no importa… bueno lo de los dioses esta complicado… y no te niego a mamá le puede dar un infarto pero… yo te quiero y eso es lo que importa…" dijo Sally tomándole las manos a Poseidón, este al escuchar la repentina declaración de Sally le miro sorprendido.

-"¿me quieres?" dijo extrañado.

-"Mira… te soy sincera Poseidón no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde la vez que me salvaste y yo… y yo… bueno…" Sally estaba totalmente colorada.

-"Ya entendí… solo quería saber si era cierto…" dijo este besándole la mejilla aun roja de la pequeña Sally.

-"Bueno… si ya que estamos por salir… que es la cosa más rara del mundo... ¿sabes? Eres mi primer novio…" dijo está tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos.

-"Si, me lo imaginaba…" Poseidón le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose Sally y El, la derretían por completo.

-"Bueno… solo que debemos mantenerlo en secreto por lo menos un tiempo… ¿Quedamos para mañana en la cafetería que esta a una cuadra de mi casa?" dijo Sally mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la carretera.

-"Allí estaré Sally…"

-"Adiós Net…" dijo Sally con tono burlón y le lanzo un beso al aire mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la carretera. Poseidón no dejaba de mirarla mientras esta se perdía a la vuelta de la esquina.

-"Adiós mi hermosa Sally…"


	4. Cap4 Mi presentación y mi primera cita

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Entrega del trabajo de Sally y su primera cita.

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 4**

**Mi presentación y mi primera cita. **

-"Sally amiga ¿Cómo salió el trabajo?" me dijo Andrea cuando me encontró en el pasillo antes de entrar a la clase de Historia Occidental.  
>-"Excelente Andrea ni tienes la menor idea…" dije con tono espaciado.<p>

-"Viniendo de ti no sé ni con qué idea descabellada vendrías si es sobre Poseidón…"

-"Bueno ya lo veremos…"

Entramos rápidamente a la clase. El Profesor paso lista y pidió que empezara la presentación.

-"Sally Wood…"

-"Buenas tardes… mi nombre es Sally Wood número de registro el 31 y mi proyecto es sobre el dios marino Poseidón… Poseidón mejor conocido como: dios del mar, las tormentas y agitador de la tierra. Sus padres son Cronos y Rea, y sus hermanos son: Zeus y Hades. A Poseidón se le atribuye el romance con _**Anfitrite**_ que se convirtió en su esposa por mucho tiempo, algo así como por 3 milenios… era una ninfa. Luego esta se fue con Hefestos. También con_** Tiro**_ que era una mortal. Estuvo también con su nieta _**Á**__**lope**_, con _**Amimone**_, _**Medusa**_ y _**Atenea**_…"

Así continúe realizando la presentación y al final el profesor me dijo:

-"Excelente informe… Sally…bueno jóvenes pueden entregar sus trabajos… los corregiré para que en la próxima clase tengan la nota…"

-"Créeme Sally, a mi me dio mucho trabajo… yo se que tu lo ibas a hacer de Poseidón… pero yo no tenía ni la menor idea de qué demonios iba yo a escribir…"

-"Bueno Andrea… ¿y de quien escribiste?"

-"Sencillo… busque como una desquiciada en toda la biblioteca hasta que se me prendió el foco… porque no buscar en la ¡WEB!"dijo con tono alegre y dando pequeños saltitos… era raro ver a mi amiga en esa actitud.

-"SI… bueno ya entendí…"

-"No, bueno estuve buscando y todo eso… y al fin y al cabo decidí hacer mi proyecto sobre Hermes… es interesante…" dijo con tono soñador.

-"Si ya lo creo… pero él no es un dios Andrea…"

-"No, no lo es pero es el mensajero de los dioses… interesante…"

-"SI, bueno Andrea… te dejo porque tengo que…"

-"¡¿Cómo que dejarme? Sally ¡hoy es día de comer helados!" dijo un poco molesta mirándome extrañada… los viernes era el día de comer helados, ya era casi un ritual de nosotras… mi mantecado favorito es el pistacho y no podía esperar a los viernes a probar una barquilla de pistacho… y se me había olvidado todo…

-"¿Helados?" dije como si no entendiera el español

-"Sally no te hagas la tonta… no me digas que olvidaste el día de ¡H.E.L.A.D.O.S.!" me dijo con cara soñadora y frustrada ante mi olvido. Pronunciando con énfasis cada letra y vocal de la palabra helado.

-"Vaya… lo olvide por completo… bueno Andrea lo lamento es que quede con…"

-"¿quedaste con quien Sally?" dijo acercándose a mí con tono curioso.

-"Bueno… yo este…" no sabía que decir pero en ese momento di un brinco al oír esa voz que me derretía a lo lejos.

-"¡Sally!" me grito Net desde la carretera.

-"Net… ¡NET!" dije corriendo hacia el portón de la escuela.

-"Un momento Sally… ¿y ese quién es?" dijo Andrea señalando a Net como si fuera algo fuera de este mundo.

-"Bueno… es una larga historia te cuento luego…"

-"No, no… madre mía… ¿el es familia tuya?" dijo completamente anonadada.

-"Este… no… Andrea por favor te explico luego nos vemos…" emprendí la carrera más rápida de toda mi vida en menos de un segundo ya estaba cruzando la carretera.

-"Mas te vale que me justifiques con cosas de peso por a verme dejado plantada el día del helado…" oí que Andrea me gritaba desde el portón de la escuela pero no le preste mucha atención.

-"SI… Andrea te prometo que te pagare…" grite como loca hasta que llegue a los brazos de Net.  
>-"Vaya y esa chica…" me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo.<p>

-"Ah… bueno recuerdas que ayer te hable sobre Andrea…"

-"Ah, ya se… tu amiga… no se veía del todo contenta…" me dijo mientras arreglaba uno de mis mechones rebeldes y lo ponía tras mi oreja.

-"Bueno es que olvide el día del helado… y bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí?" intente decirle ya que estaba un poco fatigada por la carrera.

-"Vaya… bueno… no podía esperar a verte en la cafetería así que decidí pasar por tu escuela a buscarte ya sabes…" dijo Poseidón un poco abochornado… yo nunca había visto un dios en esa posición… para mí eso se veía tan humano… me sentía que me derretía.

-"Bueno… un acto muy lindo de tu parte Poseidón… pero olvidas un pequeño problemita aquí… tú no eres familiar mío… así que todos pensaran raro de nosotros… y bueno ya sabes… una menor saliendo con un hombre maduro… digo un dios… bueno ya sabes…" dije en tono muy bajo solo para que Net me oyera.

-"jajaja, bueno si de eso tienes razón… pero que no se te olvide que soy Net… no Poseidón… si Zeus se entera me pulverizara…" me correspondió con una sonrisa. Ya estábamos en el auto de camino hacia la cafetería.

-"Vamos no seas tan miedoso… son dioses no pueden morir…"

-"Si lo sé… pero créeme los castigos de Zeus son espantosos… aunque no le tengo tanto miedo…"

-"Más vale… eres mi dios favorito…" le sonreí con toda mi alma.

-"Y tu mi mortal favorita…"me respondió con una sonrisa enorme.

-"Sally…"

-"Si…"

-"eres muy especial… eres muy diferente a las mortales que he conocido…"

-"Gracias…" dije un poco abochornada.

-"Bueno ya llegamos…"

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. No estaba llena a decir verdad. Era una cafetería recogida y limpia. Me encantaba porque allí yo podía estudiar con toda libertad sin que nadie me molestara. Aunque no me conocían muy bien porque yo no la frecuentaba mucho.

-"Net… esto va hacer raro… porque tu no…"

-"Era broma preciosa… si podemos comer comida igual que los mortales… pero no abuso mucho de eso…"

-"Ah… bueno… quiero un pedazo de pizza de peperonni por favor…"

-"Yo quiero lo que ella pida…"

-"y una soda…"

-"Aquí tienen…" me dio la camarera todo lo que pedimos y nos dirigimos a la mesa más alejada de la estancia.

-"Buen provecho…" le dije y comencé a probar mi pizza.

-"Gracias…"

-"Bueno Sally… ayer hablamos de mi… pero hoy me toca hacer las preguntas…"

-"Que sorpresa… yo creía que por que eras un dios lo sabías todo…" dije devolviéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Se muchas cosas Sally… pero me gustaría que tú me dijeras unas cosas… quiero oírlas de ti…"

-"Bueno por donde empiezo… estoy en noveno grado… me faltan tres años para graduarme e ir a la universidad… quiero estudiar literatura… ya sabes… para escribir libros… me gustaría tener mi casa propia, carro propio… tener… tener una hermosa familia…"

-"Es interesante… ¿y que mas?"

-"Bueno… me encanta el helado de pistacho, y todo lo comestible… aunque no lo parezca…"

-"Jajaja, no se nota mucho… no es que estés tan delgada pero tampoco estas gordita…"

-"Gracias…"

Así continuamos la charla estuvimos dos horas en la cafetería hablando de nuestros planes, mas de los míos para ser exacta. Luego Net decidió dejarme en casa. Ya eran las 7:00 de la noche, la hora que siempre llegaba después de pasar por la biblioteca y tomar mi helado.

-"Es aquí Poseidón…Nos vemos otro día…" dije tomando mi mochila.

-"Sally…" me llamo con voz baja y me agarro por la muñeca, fuerte mente para no perderme pero delicadamente para no lastimarme.

-"Si…" pero no pude terminar. En ese instante se acerco a mí y me robo un beso. Nunca en mi vida había besado a alguien, y menos a un DIOS! dioses eso si que fue un beso! Bueno el beso fue suave, tierno y acogedor. Nada desesperado… fue muy lindo a decir verdad. Mientras nos besábamos Net acariciaba mi mejilla. Cuando nos falto el aire y nos despegamos a solo sentimenteros de nuestras bocas pude notar que esos ojos color verde mar me miraba con amor.

-"Adiós Poseidón…" le dije antes de volver a darle un pequeño beso en la boca y salir del auto.

-"Adiós mi perla de mar…"

Así me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa, saque la llave y me despedí tirándole un beso que el cacho en el aire. Me dio una guiñada y se fue en el auto.

-"dioses… esto sí es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…"


	5. Capítulo 5 La explicación

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Explicación por parte de Sally a Andrea, tardanza de Poseidón a la reunión Olímpica.

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 5**

**La explicación **

Sally llego rápidamente a su casa, se comió la cena y como siempre subió a su cuarto a terminar las tareas. Sally tomo su teléfono y llamo a Andrea, ella sabía que esta le pediría alguna explicación sobre lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

-"Andrea… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

-"Sally amiga me debes una explicación y un helado… ¡¿ahora quieres un favor?" dijo Andrea con tono de desesperación.

-"Si lo siento, vale…. Bueno… ¿ya terminaste tu informe?" Sally intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación sabía que había quedado mal con su amiga.

-"¡SI! Bueno… ¿quieres oírlo?" Andrea casi la deja sorda al gritar por el auricular del teléfono.

-"Me encantaría… bueno… todavía es temprano son las 8:15… ¿tú crees que tu mamá te deje venir hacia casa?" Sally bajo la voz para que solo Andrea la escuchara por el teléfono.

-"Sally, amiga… me lo dices como si viviera en lo ultimo del mundo… amiga vivo a solo dos casas de ti… ¿Qué te pasa te escucho en susurros?"

-"Si, bueno… nada…es solo….que bueno… ¿puedes apurarte?" dijo con impaciencia mirando para todos lados.

-"Si, pero por mi pelo que estas actuando muy raro… te veo en 3 minutos…"

-"Adiós"

-"Adiós"

Esos fueron los tres minutos más largos de la vida de Sally. La impaciencia le comía por dentro. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sonó la puerta y la mama de Sally abrió.

-"¡Hola señora Wood! ¿Está Sally?"

-"Si, querida… puedes pasar…" dijo en tono dulce la señora Wood.

-"Sally, ya llegue…"

-"Ven sube... y bien déjame ver tu trabajo…" le grito Sally desde el segundo piso. Andrea subió las escaleras rápidamente y entro en la habitación de Sally.

-"Bueno… con una condición… solo me puedes decir que es lo que te paso esta tarde y por qué se te olvido el helado, y sobre todo quien era ese hombre que…"

-"Shhhh…. Baja la voz Andrea… te prometo que te cuento pero por favor no digas absolutamente nada…" dijo Sally en tono muy bajo para que solo Andrea le pudiera oír, serró la puerta tras ellas.

-"Esto sí que es raro…" dijo en voz baja Andrea.

Por otro lado Poseidón caminaba de regreso a su palacio en las profundidades del mar cuando se le acercó rápidamente su secretaria con cara pálida y sudorosa.

-"Mi señor…. Hermes llego hace 1 hora y dijo que había reunión en el Olimpo urgente…" dijo su secretaria mirando lo que parecía una carpeta llena de documentos, pero que en si era la agenda de Poseidón.

-"Gracias, _**Climene…**_" dijo este totalmente tranquilo mientras continuaba su camino hacia su habitación.

-"Si, bueno… señor…" dijo esta muy asustada.

-"Si, dime Climene…" Poseidón le devolvió una sonrisa para decirle en otras palabras que no se preocupara pero esta le interrumpió rápidamente.

-"La reunión empezó hace 15 minutos…"

-"Por los dioses… Zeus me va a matar…" Poseidón salió rápidamente en busca de su caballo y se dirigió hacia el Olimpo lo más rápido que pudo.

-"Bueno Andrea… esto es muy complicado…" dijo Sally mientras se restregaba las manos en la cara en tono desesperante.

-"No veo que tan complicado es decirme lo que está pasando Sally…" dijo Andrea mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de Sally.

-"Bueno… ¡dioses!… esto es el fin…" dijo Sally en un gritito ahogado.

-"Sally… tranquila ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que te estuviera interrogando la policía o algo así…" dijo Andrea mirándole con desconfianza y con ternura.

-"Andrea no entiendes… me estoy jugando mi existencia…" dijo Sally desesperada y con ojos llorosos.

-"… amiga… he llegado a la conclusión que toda esta loquera de los dioses y todas esas deidades te chuparon el cerebro…"

-"Andrea… no digas eso…" le reprendió Sally duramente.

-"Ya va… bueno ¿me vas a decir o no?"

-"Si… Poseidón ayúdame…" clamaba Sally.

-"Vamos Sally…"

-"(suspiro) estoy saliendo con el hombre que vistes esta tarde…"soltó Sally de sopetón con ojos serrados.

-"…. ¿eso es todo?..."dijo Andrea totalmente despreocupada y mirándole con burla.

-"Bueno… no es todo… el… el… bueno… prométeme que no dirás nada…" le amenazo con un dedo en la cara.

-"Sally… solo cuéntame todo desde el principio…."

-"demonios Máximus ve más rápido…" Poseidón iba por los cielos corriendo con su caballo para llegar al Olimpo. Una vez llego dejo al cuidado de unas deidades su caballo Máximus y se dirigió con prisa a las puertas de la sala Olímpica. Era como una estancia redonda pero amplia, había 12 tronos y en el suelo se podía ver el mundo mortal. Y allí alrededor de una mesa de mármol se encontraban los 11 dioses que le miraron con dureza al verle llegar tarde. Poseidón no les tenía miedo, claro está él es uno de los grandes… pero con solo mirar la cara de Zeus le bastó para que algo en su interior algo mínimo sintiera escalofríos.

-"Poseidón… has llegado tarde…" dijo Zeus con voz gruesa y potente, le miro fijamente.

-"SI… bueno lo lamento… ya saben… mucho trabajo…" dijo Poseidón sin prestarle mucha importancia a las miradas de los otros dioses y tomo su lugar junto a Zeus.

-"Bueno… comencemos la reunión… Hermes puedes comenzar con la lectura del papiro…"

-"Entonces ¿todo fue así?…" pregunto Andrea después de que Sally le contara la forma en cómo conoció a Net.

-"SI… algo…"

-"Sally… pero no entiendo… cual es el problema con ese hombre… digo es mayor y todo eso pero…"

-"No lo entiendes Andrea… el no es un hombre del todo…" dijo Sally mientras Andrea le miraba con extrañeza.

-"Bueno… ya sabemos cómo serán las divisiones ahora… Poseidón ahora te toca bregar con Apolo el asunto de las nereidas y el cambio solar, el movimiento de las bestias… bueno ya sabes… tenemos que terminar de mudar todas las criaturas antiguas aquí América lo antes posible… Atenea…"

-"Ya está mudada la mayoría de las estatuas y templos antiguos Zeus…" dijo Atenea con voz de mujer fuerte y decidida.

-"Muy bien… pues ya saben lo que deben de hacer… se termina la sesión…"

-"Poseidón…" Atenea sostuvo por el brazo a Poseidón antes de que este saliera por la puerta que daba a las afueras de la sala Olímpica.

-"Dime Atenea…" dijo Poseidón volteándose a ver la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él.

-"¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la reunión? Tu nunca llegas tarde… y por trabajo no fue de eso estoy segura…" dijo Atenea en tono bajo para que solo Poseidón le oyera.

-"Atenea… no quiero sonar rudo pero no es de tu incumbencia…" diciendo esto le dio la espalda.

-"Poseidón…" se oyó la voz fuerte y gruesa de Zeus que interrumpió la conversación entre los dos dioses.

-"Dime Zeus…"

-"Quiero hablar contigo…"

-"Si…" dijo Poseidón insinuándole para que comenzara a hablar.

-"Pero a solas…"

-"Adiós Posesión…" dijo Atenea pero su despedida no fue correspondida. A pesar de que había pasado un tiempo entre la separación de ella con Poseidón aun Atenea sentía algo por Poseidón.

-"Dime Zeus…"

-"No creas que pase desapercibido el que hayas llegado tarde a la reunión…"

-"SI, bueno yo… se me paso la hora si…" Poseidón intento disimular el nerviosismo que tenia. El no sabía cómo explicarle a Zeus de que su razón por haber llegado tarde estaba relacionada con un asunto diminuto que incluía una pequeña mortal y el gran sentimiento que ambos profesaban.

-"Poseidón eres un dios… a los dioses no se le pasan las horas…" dijo Zeus mirándolo con firmeza pero con amor de hermano.

-"Zeus… por favor…yo solo se me olvido… si…"

-"SI no fuera porque somos hermanos ahora mismo te envió al tártaro…" dijo en tono molesto.

-"eres un incomprensible…"

-"Vaya hermanito… no aguantas ni una broma…" comenzó a reír después de un rato de carcajadas por parte de Zeus y Poseidón, Zeus comenzó a hablar "bueno solo quiero que me digas el porqué llegaste tarde…"

-"y pues resulta que el hombre con quien estoy saliendo es… un dios… Poseidón…" dijo Sally mientras se removía nerviosa al lado de Andrea.

-"…" Andrea le miraba con confusión, como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo en ese instante.

-"Andrea ¿estás bien?…"

-"Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti…" dijo está molesta.

-"Se que suena una locura pero es verdad Andrea…" Sally le miraba con ojos llorosos y le hablaba en tono de suplica.

-"Si ya va… y estas saliendo con un IMORTAL… un dios… si es así quiero cita con Hermes…" dijo esta posando su mirada a un punto indefinido en la pared.

-"¿estás segura?" dijo Sally como no creyendo lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo.

-"no me digas que tienes guille de Afrodita ahora…" dijo Sally mirándole un poco dolida.

-"No digas esas cosas Andrea… los dioses pueden oírnos…" dijo Sally mirando al cielo.

-"Si ya va… pero no te creo hasta que lo vea…"

-"Solo estaba caminando por la tierra y se me olvido la reunión… ¿contento?" dijo Poseidón al culminar parte de la versión por la cual había llegado tarde, claro está omitiendo la salida con Sally y quien era ella.

-"no del todo Poseidón… bueno espero que no se repita…" diciendo esto Zeus se despidió de Poseidón dándole una gran palmada en el hombro y salió hacia su recamara. Poseidón espero un rato a que Zeus se marchara y aprovecho que unos rayitos de sol chocaban con el agua que caía de la fuente del Olimpo. Metió su mano en su túnica y saco un dracma.

-"diosa Iris por favor recibe mi ofrenda…" dijo Poseidón al tirar el dracma entre el agua y la luz. Rápido apareció como una nubecita y Poseidón hablo "Con Sally Wood…"

-"Te lo prometo Andrea…" seguía insistiéndole Sally a su amiga que continuaba reacia en creerle el relato a Sally. De momento apareció una nubecita en medio de la habitación y Andrea brinco del susto.

-"¿Qué diablos es eso?" dijo señalando la nubecita en la cual se veía perfectamente la imagen de Poseidón.

-"Sally ¿estás ahí?"

-"Si, aquí estoy… ¿Qué pasó amor?" dijo Sally acercándose a la nubecita sonriendo ampliamente e ignorando la cara de perplejidad de su amiga.

-"Necesito hablar contigo… ah hola Andrea…" dijo Poseidón viendo como al mencionar el nombre de Andrea la amiga de Sally habría completamente los ojos como platos, el sonrió.

-"¿Sabe mi nombre?" dijo Andrea en tono de sorpresa, confusión pero a la misma vez de admiración.

-"Sally… esto sí que es preocupante…" dijo Poseidón poniendo cara seria y mirando a todos lados como mirando a ver si nadie lo veía.

-"¿Qué paso ahora?" dijo Sally brindándole toda la atención posible.

-"Llegue tarde a la reunión en el Olimpo…"

-"¿Qué dijo Zeus?"

-"Le dije parte de la verdad… bueno que andaba en la Tierra pero no le dije que hacia exactamente, ni con quien… pero Atenea sospecha de mi al igual que Zeus lo convencí un poco pero no estoy completamente seguro de que me crea todo el cuento…"

-"dioses… bueno…"

-"Sally… solo quiero estar contigo… pero esta vez si queremos pasar más tiempo juntos debemos de estar pendiente de el horario… ya arregle acá en mis oficinas para que me enviaran cualquier cambio repentino por llamada iris… o algo así… bueno… ah… te envío con Hermes un paquete con algunas cosas que necesitaras y unos regalitos… te amo Sally…" dijo Poseidón con voz dulce y regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

-"y yo a ti…"

-"Te dejo ya casi se corta la trasmisión… te veré pronto… cualquier cosa te doy una llamada Iris… te dejo… adiós…" le lanzó un beso y la transmisión se corto dejando a Sally con una cara de enamorada y a Andrea con una cara de temor y admiración.

-"Adiós…" dijo Sally al aire.

-"Hermes… mensaje Iris… transmisión… Zeus… estoy soñando… o me volví igual de loca que tu…" dijo Andrea mientras se tumbaba en la cama de Sally.

-"Tranquila Andrea…"

-"No esto sí que no puede…" pero no pudo completar su frase porque fue interrumpida por un hombre de pelo rubio, tez blanca ojos claros que llevaba una ropa playera y sandalias con alitas. Tenía un paquete en mano.

-"Paquete para la Señorita Sally Wood…" dijo el dios mientras entraba en la estancia.


	6. Capítulo 6 Regalos y Cita de parejas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Regalo de Poseidón a Sally y otras cosas más…

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 6**

**Regalos y Cita de parejas**

-"Hola, tú debes ser Sally ¿no? Poseidón te describió exactamente, ese sí que no pierde el ojo…" dijo Hermes guiñándole un ojo. Hermes era un hombre de pelo rubio, tez blanca ojos claros que llevaba una ropa playera y sandalias con alitas. Acercándose más a Sally le entrego el paquete que tenía en la mano. El paquete estaba forado con papel de regalos color azul platinado y estaba decorado con pequeñas conchas en la parte superior simulando una moña y algas marinas simulando los lacitos que se le ponen decorando alrededor de la moña. En fin el regalo era muy bello según así lo vio Sally que estaba con una cara de loca enamorada.

-"Bueno… gracias Hermes…" dijo Sally sonriéndole ampliamente.

-"De nada… bueno su secreto está seguro con migo créeme… hola tú debes de ser Andrea ¿no?..." dijo Hermes mirando con intriga a la joven de pelo negro y tez clara que le miraba totalmente asombrada pero asustada.

-"S...s… si…"le contesto a Hermes y se puso toda colorada.

-"Un pajarito me dijo por ahí que querías una cita con migo…" dijo este sonriéndole ampliamente y guiñándole un ojo.

-"…" Andrea no dijo nada solo se limito a mirar sus zapatos y ponerse más roja. Hermes la miro con ternura y le sonrió ampliamente.

-"bueno… este viernes a las 4:20 frente a la heladería del pueblo… Sally igual a ti… Poseidón me pidió que te lo dijera… Buenos nos vemos el viernes…"

Y así mismo Hermes le guiño nuevamente un ojo a Andrea y salió rápidamente por la ventana dejando a una atónita Andrea y una enamorada Sally que la miraba divertida.

-"¿Ahora quien es la loca que sale con un dios?…" dijo Sally en tono de burla.

-"cállate Sally o te lanzare al océano de un empujón…" dijo Andrea entre nerviosa y extasiada.

-"Créeme que no me preocupo por eso Poseidón me salvaría…" dijo Sally mientras se sentaba con total naturalidad en su cama a abrir el regalo que Poseidón le había enviado.

-"que suerte tienes…" dijo Andrea mientras ocupaba su espacio en una silla frente a Sally. "y bien ¿qué es lo que te regalo Poseidón?"

-"Tiene una carta… eso es privado… jajaja, bueno le doy un vistazo después… mira Andrea que hermoso…" dijo Sally sacando un collar de oro puro con algunos zafiros diminutos incrustados en una S y una P. el collar era totalmente delicado era una fina cadena de oro.

-"Si, es muy hermoso…" dijo Andrea mientras miraba con ternura el hermoso regalo que Poseidón le había dado a su amiga.

-"¿Qué rayos es esto?" dijo Sally mientras sacaba de una bolsita color azul mar unas extrañas monedas de oro.

-"En verdad que no se que son Sally… tal vez Poseidón te diga algo sobre ellas en la carta…" dijo está tomando la caja que Sally tenía en las manos.

-"Si tienes razón…"

-"Mira Sally aun queda un regalito… ¡qué hermoso!"

Exactamente Poseidón se había lucido esa noche… le había regalado a Sally una hermosa diadema que tenía en un lado dos conchas marinas de unos colores hermosos y una estrella de mar disecada y en cada concha habían pequeñas perlas incrustadas y la cinta de la Diadema era de color verde mar, igual que los ojos de Poseidón.

-"Demonios… no lo puedo creer… esto sí que lo debo de guardar bien…" dijo Sally guardando en la caja nuevamente la diadema.

-"¿Qué hará tu madre si llega ver esto Sally?" dijo Andrea con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-"No lo sé… pero mejor lo guardo… todavía Poseidón no se acostumbra que está saliendo con una mortal…"

-"Si ya me di cuenta… con solamente esto… en verdad tu chico esta de monadas…"

-"Gracias Andrea… pero tú no te quedas atrás… tienes cita con Hermes."

-"Si bueno ni me lo acuerdes… estoy sumamente nerviosa…"

-"Si te entiendo…"

-"Bueno Sally ahora tenemos un secreto… yo no diré nada y tu no dirás nada ¿está bien?" dijo Andrea totalmente seria mientras se dirigía fuera del cuarto de Sally.

-"Si, Andrea tranquila todo esta sellado…"

-"Gracias… bueno me voy a casa… ya es tarde nos vemos mañana…"

-"Adiós..."

Andrea salió rápidamente a su casa. Sally decidió ponerse el hermoso collar que Poseidón le había regalado y escondió debajo de su cama la caja con la hermosa diadema y se propuso leer la carta que le había puesto en la caja Poseidón. Era extraño para Sally, ella pensó que tal vez Poseidón la escribiría en griego antiguo o algo así, pero para su sorpresa estaba en español. La letra era completamente caligráfica, a Sally le gusto mucho la letra de Poseidón que reposaba sobre un hermoso pergamino blanco con bordes color azul mar y la letra era de color verde.

-"Para: Sally Wood

De: Nethuns Jackson

Sally querida te envió estos regalos para recordarte el amor que siento por ti… sé que no llevamos más que un par de días o tal vez semanas… pero quiero que sepas que aunque soy un dios, te amo como no tienes idea. Sé que te preocupa de que este saliendo con otra persona pero te doy mi palabra de dios… mientras este contigo Sally Wood NO saldré con ninguna otra mortal o con alguna ninfa, o diosa y ya sabes el resto de la historia. Bueno… espero que te haya gustado la cadena y la diadema… las mande a fabricar yo mismo… además la diadema la hice yo… Ya se te preguntaras que son esas monedas raras que están en la bolsa azul. Estas monedas son dracmas con ellas podrás comunicarte con migo cuando quieras. Solo debes buscar que el agua roce la luz y formen un arcoíris. Cuando esto ocurra solo debes decir esto: "diosa iris por favor recibe mi ofrenda" al pasar eso rápido dices con quien quieres hablar y listo. Te amo mucho Sally… y quiero que sepas que es real… espero que Hermes te haya dicho de la cita del viernes… él piensa invitar a Andrea… espero que se logren llevar bien… te dejo Sally nos veremos el viernes. Con amor, Nethuns Jackson

P.S. Te amo mucho… ¿sabes? ¿No has pensado en que el apellido Jackson combina con tu nombre? Sally Jackson… suena lindo… besos Poseidón..."

-"Te amo igual Posesión." Y así Sally se quedo profundamente dormida en su cama.

-"Vamos Sally llegaremos tarde a la cita…" decía Andrea mientras jalaba por el brazo a su amiga Sally.

-"Tranquila Andrea estamos a tiempo…" decía esta mientras miraba su reloj, solo faltaban tres minutos y ellas ya estaban cerca de la heladería.

-"Hola chicas…" se escucho la voz de Poseidón que estaba vestido sport.

-"Hola Poseidón… hola Hermes…" dijo Sally mientras le daba un beso a su novio y le daba la mano a su ahora recién amigo Hermes.

-"Vaya te queda hermosa la diadema…" dijo Poseidón mirando con ternura a su hermosa novia.

-"gracias está muy hermosa…" dijo Sally mientras le modelaba la diadema.

-"Bueno… ¿y cómo les fue los exámenes de hoy?" pregunto Hermes mientras se encaminaban todos hacia la heladería.

-"Fueron frustrantes… tuvimos examen final de Grecia Antigua y Sally sacó 100 A en el… yo lo sabía pero… bueno no me puedo quejar yo saque 92 en el examen… es muy buena nota…" dijo Andrea mientras caminaba tímidamente al lado de Hermes.

-"Bueno es A Andrea…" le dijo Hermes con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Si, pero… como quiera que se diga aquí la cerebrito es Sally…" dijo Andrea señalando a su amiga y esta le fulminó con la mirada. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-"¿quieren un helado?" dijo por fin Hermes al recuperarse de la risa.

-"Bueno… Poseidón y yo teníamos planes de salir a otro lugar… lo siento…" dijo Sally mientras tomaba de la mano a Poseidón.

-"Bueno… pues… nos vemos…" dijo Andrea mirando a Sally con un poco de miedo.

-"Adiós Andrea, que disfruten…"

-"Igual…" dijeron la otra pareja mientras entraban a la heladería.

-"Bueno… hoy iremos al restaurante de la otra cuadra… ¿está bien?" dijo Poseidón mientras tomaba de la cintura a Sally.

-"Como usted diga…"

En el camino fueron dialogando de sus planes en las vacaciones… y cosas así llegaron rápidamente al restaurante y pidieron una mesa.

-"Si, una mesa de dos por favor." Dijo Poseidón al mesero que estaba en la entrada.

-"Por aquí…" dijo el mesero y les condujo a una mesa no muy lejos de la entrada. Era un hermoso restaurante, era pequeño pero acogedor. El mesero les dio el menú y se dirigió a su trabajo nuevamente.

-"Vaya aquí hay una gran variedad de comidas… pero son muy carros los platos…" dijo Sally mientras miraba con ojos sumamente abiertos el menú.

-"Descuida yo los pago… es una cita…" dijo Poseidón ojeando el menú y sin mirar a Sally que lo miraba totalmente seria.

-"Si, pero como quiera que se diga no te dejare que pagues tan caro los platos Poseidón…" dijo Sally bajándole el menú a Poseidón para que este le mirara a los ojos.

-"Sally, velo como un regalo por haber terminado las clases y sacar excelentes notas… ¿está bien?" dijo este devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa y continuo viendo el menú.

-"como digas… bueno… creo que quiero comer mofongo relleno de camarones…" dijo Sally serrando el libro y miro de reojo el restauran.

-"yo creo que quiero una sopa de camarones…" dijo Poseidón mientras continuaba mirando el menú.

-"Llamaré al mesero." Sally hiso un ademan con la mano y el mesero que se encontraba cerca de ellos se dirigió rápidamente a tomar la orden.

-"Si, díganme su orden… señorita…"

-"Si… bueno deseo el plato 3 por favor…"

-"¿para beber?"

-"deme un refresco…"

-"Bueno… ¿y su padre que va a ordenar?" hubo un momento incomodo ante esas palabras. Sally miro muy seria al mesero y Poseidón solo se limito a sonreír de medio lado al mesero. El silencio fue interrumpido por Sally que no pudo aguantar esa supuesta ofensa.

-"disculpe pero él no es mi padre…" dijo Sally totalmente seria.

-"bueno… y usted señor que desea para comer…"

-"el plato 5 por favor…" dijo Poseidón un poco incomodo en el asiento.

-"¿y de beber?"

-"lo mismo que ella…"

-"Ok, soy el Sr. Sanders y serré su mesero cualquier cosa pueden buscarme… que disfruten su estancia." Y así el mesero salió hacia la cocina.

-"Gracias…"

-"padre… ¡PADRE!" dijo Sally totalmente indignada.

-"Tranquila Sally era de esperar… se te olvida que puedo pasar casi por tu padre…" dijo Poseidón arreglándose el cuello de la camisa.

-"Si… bueno… pero que mal le va…" dijo Sally un poco abochornada.

-"Sally tranquila tienes que acostumbrarte la gente puede pensar así… yo soy mucho mas mayor que tu y…"

-"¿y eso qué? Eso no significa nada…" dijo Sally mirando seria a Poseidón.

-"Bueno olvídalo Sally vamos a comer…" dijo Poseidón señalando al mesero que venía con la comida.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, de vez en cuando Poseidón y Sally intercambiaban miradas pero no se dijeron nada. Al terminar la comida salieron rápidamente del local. Sally fue la primera en cortar el silencio.

-"¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando Andrea y Hermes?"

-"Conociendo a mi sobrino, creo que muy bien…" dijo Poseidón mientras le abría la puerta del auto a Sally.

-"Eso espero… gracias por la comida… estuvo deliciosa…" dijo Sally una vez que Poseidón había entrado al auto.

-"De nada… te mereces eso y mucho mas…" dijo este regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Sally.

-"Bueno… ya se está haciendo tarde… y pues… tengo que regresar a casa… mamá podría preocuparse…" dijo Sally al ver que Poseidón prendía el carro.

-"Sally…" dijo Este aun sin arrancar el auto.

-"¿Si?"

-"Espero que no te molestes… pero… voy a estar lejos por un tiempo… te prometo que te llamare y te escribiré… pero… son asuntos Olímpicos… necesito hacer unos arreglos y unas cosas…" dijo Poseidón tratando de no mirar a Sally a los ojos. No quería ver su reacción ante aquello que le estaba diciendo. Pero lo más que le sorprendió fue que cuando la miro Sally le miraba con ternura y con una sonrisa.

-"Si, bueno… pero… prométeme que no te olvidaras de mí y me llamaras y me escribirás…" dijo Sally acariciándole el rostro.

-"Te lo prometo Sally…"

-"Te amo…" susurro Sally.

-"Y yo a ti Sally…" estaban a punto de besarse cuando oyeron la bocina de un auto a su lado. Ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron para ver quién era.

-"Vamos Poseidón tenemos que irnos…" era Hermes que estaba ya solo al parecer había dejado a Andrea ya en su hogar.

-"Si voy a dejar a Sally y te sigo…"

-"Como quieras primito; pero recuerda que hoy es viernes y no puedes llegar tarde de nuevo a la reunión…"

-"Si… bueno… ya voy ve tu adelante… Sally…" dijo Poseidón dirigiéndose a su novia.

-"Si, no me molesta caminar ¿sabes? Después que no llegues tarde con migo no hay problema…" Sally le sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso del piso.

-"¿sabes… alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?" dijo Poseidón acercándose peligrosamente a Sally.

-"Net… ya perdí la cuenta…" y así le dio un enorme beso y se despidió del bajándose del auto.

-"Te llamare luego, cuídate Sally…" y Poseidón salió a toda prisa de el parking del restauran siguiendo a su primo Hermes.

-"Igual tu amor…" y Sally se dirigió hacia su hogar.


	7. Capítulo 7 Dos meses sin respuestas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Desaparición y explicación de Poseidón a Sally.

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 7**

**Dos meses sin respuestas **

Había pasado ya dos mes exactamente desde que Poseidón se había despedido de Sally y no se habían vuelto a ver. Andrea le decía que tampoco había recibido información por parte de Hermes y que estaba preocupada por Poseidón. Según Hermes había salido a una misión pero no había señal aún del dios. Estaban a punto de comenzar las clases cuando un día al entrar a su recamara se encontró con un pergamino blanco que reconoció rápidamente.

-"Para: Sally Wood

De: Hermes

Sally no puedo darte muchos detalles de la situación, Poseidón regreso pero está un poco herido. El me pidió que te informara que está bien y que te extraña cuando se recupere saldrá a buscarte."

Sally salió rápidamente a la casa de Andrea la cual se encontraba planchando su uniforme ya que al día siguiente comenzaban las clases.

-"Andrea Poseidón esta herido…" dijo Sally con ojos llorosos y apretando fuerte mente el pergamino.

-"¡¿Qué?" dijo Andrea mientras apagaba con rapidez la plancha y se acercaba a Sally con expresión de asombro y compasión.

-"Hermes me mando esta nota… espero que este bien… bueno sé que es un dios y no va a morir pero…. Como quiera no quiero que le pase nada malo…" Sally comenzó a derramar lágrimas y a llorar desconsoladamente.

-"tranquila Sally todo va a estar bien…" le dijo Andrea mientras la abrazaba amorosamente como hermana y amiga y le acariciaba el cabello. Estuvieron así un rato mientras Sally lloraba hasta que esta se seco las lágrimas y con un profundo suspiro hablo.

-"Eso espero… me tiene totalmente mal… se va por dos meses y no me llama, no me escribe y de un día a otro aparece mal herido…" dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir nuevamente.

-"Sally, tranquila es un dios se te olvida eso…" dijo Andrea sonriéndole para que esta se sintiera mejor.

-"En parte tienes razón no debo exigirle mucho… pero lo amo Andrea…"

-"Si lo sé…"

Comenzaron las clases, y habían ya pasado algunas festividades y ya estaban casi en navidad. Sally solo recibía una carta por parte de Hermes una vez a la semana informándole sobre el estado de salud de Poseidón. Ella sabía que él estaría totalmente bien pero le dolía el no poder estar ahí para el… pero ¿Qué podía hacer una mortal por un dios? Absolutamente nada. Sally tenía la esperanza de que pronto Poseidón se recuperara para salir juntos. Mientras tanto Sally se pasaba estudiando lo mas que podía para sacar las mejores notas y poder mantener un buen promedio para que cuando entrara a la universidad pudiera tener la beca de Honor.

Transcurrían las festividades y el día de despedida de año mientras se terminaba de maquillar para salir a la fiesta se formo una nubecita de humo blanco en medio de su habitación.

-"Sally…" dijo la voz de Poseidón en tono bajo y ronco. Se le notaba un poco más jincho de lo normal y tenía unas leves ojeras y el cabello lo tenía totalmente desaliñado.

-"¡Poseidón! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Qué te paso?..." dijo Sally con gran asombro mientras se terminaba de colocar una pantalla y se acercaba a Poseidón.

-"Tranquila Sally amor estoy bien…." Dijo este un poco adolorido y poniendo cara de esfuerzo mientras trataba de acomodarse en la camilla.

-"Me mataste del susto, no escribiste… no llamaste… ni una llamada Iris… ¡NADA!" dijo Sally triste, confundida y desesperada.

-"Tranquila Sally… lo lamento no fue mi intención…" dijo Poseidón mirándole con compasión y adolorido.

-"Espero que tengas una excelente escusa NETHUNS JACKSON porque si no…"

-"Sally baja las revoluciones… se que te debo una explicación pero en estos momentos todavía estoy delicado y no puedo esforzarme demasiado…" dijo Poseidón con total calma observando como Sally baja los sumos.

-"Yo,... lo lamento… solo que me tenias preocupada… te amo…" dijo Sally con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"lo se Sally… y yo a ti… además… estas hermosa…" dijo Poseidón intentando que Sally no rompiera a llorar, el no la había visto triste nunca en el tiempo que llevaban juntos así que no quería verla llorar y menos por su culpa.

-"Gracias… bueno ya me tengo que ir mamá me está llamando… feliz año nuevo Poseidón…" Sally le sonrió ampliamente y le lanzo un beso al aire.

-"igual a ti Sally Wood… felicidades…" dijo Poseidón sonriéndole ampliamente dentro de su estado de salud.

-"Te llamo más tarde… adiós."

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para Sally ya había llegado el 23 de Marzo el día de su cumpleaños… Ese día se vistió de lo más hermosa y se dirigió con Andrea y Hermes a comer helados…

-"Vaya si Poseidón te viera en estos momentos tal vez infartaría." Dijo Hermes mientras saludaba con un beso a su casi familiar.

-"Gracias por decir que me veo bien Hermes…" dijo Sally sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Eso es cierto Hermes… pero creo que infartar se queda pequeño…" se escucho una voz gruesa pero dulce a lo lejos una voz que Sally conocía hasta aun si quedara sorda.

-"Poseidón… ¡POSEIDON!" Sally salió corriendo hacia donde le esperaba Poseidón con brazos abiertos. Ella le brinco encima y lo abrazo, cruzando sus piernas en la cintura del dios y besándole de lleno en los labios. Algo digno de admirar.

-"¡Sally!" dijo Poseidón después de haber besado a su novia.

-"Cuéntame todo…" dijo Sally ansiosa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-"Creo que Hermes me matara, ya le debemos dos helados…" dijo este mirando a su sobrino mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

-"Tranquilo Tío yo entiendo… Andrea y yo tomaremos el nuestro… ustedes vayan por ahí…" dijo Hermes tomando la mano de ahora una segura Andrea que sonreía ampliamente a la feliz pareja que se acababa de reencontrar.

-"Gracias…" dijeron Sally y Poseidón al unísono. Sally tomo de la mano a Poseidón y caminaron hacia la playa lugar que a ambos le fascinaba a muerte.

-"Bueno señor del mar… cuénteme que fue lo que le tuvo tanto tiempo alejada de mi…" dijo Sally mientras se sentaba en la falda de Poseidón.

-"Te debo una disculpa Sally… te había prometido que te llamaría o te escribiría… pero…"

-"Nada estas perdonado… ¿Cómo es que Poseidón me pide disculpas? Me siento enana…" dijo Sally mientras miraba con ternura a su novio.

-"Te amo Sally…"

-"y yo a ti... pero me debes el relato niño bonito…"

-"De niño no tengo un pelo Sally… tal vez de bonito tenga algo…" dijo Poseidón en tono seductor mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sally.

-"Que humildad señor… dale que me debes un relato…" dijo Sally esquivando el beso que Poseidón le iba a dar.

-"Bueno… como ya sabes salí a una encomienda que me mandaron en el Olimpo al inframundo a buscar algo que no te puedo decir… en esa estuve… bueno en el inframundo no hay buena señal… intente comunicarme pero la señal se caía además con eso no podía enviarle a Hermes mensaje para que buscara las cartas. Bueno yendo a lo importante mientras estuve en el inframundo tuve que entrar a una parte más a dentro de él… y en una noche mientras dormía un alacrán del inframundo me pico… suerte que estaba cerca Apolo y me ayudo… salimos rápidamente al Olimpo y le pedí a Hermes que te enviara la carta. Llegue justo a tiempo para que me sanaran… ya el veneno había comenzado a correr por las piernas y pues… lo importante es que ya estoy mejor… sé que eso no podía matarme pero como quiera que se diga el dolor era irresistible." Dijo Poseidón mientras se estremecía al recordar el dolor agudo y penetrante que sintió al recibir el veneno del alacrán.

-"Me distes un susto de muerte… sabía que no morirías pero aun así… estuve muy preocupada… ya sabes…" dijo Sally mirando ahora a un punto indefinido en el mar. Poseidón que no quería ver triste a Sally saco de su pantalón una pequeña cajita.

-"Sally… Feliz cumpleaños…" dijo el dios acaparando la atención de la chica.

-"Gracias… ¿Cómo lo supiste?" dijo Sally mientras observaba la hermosa cajita de música que Poseidón le acababa de regalar.

-"Soy un dios Sally…" dijo el dándose con ínfulas de grandeza.

-"ya lo olvidaba…. Gracias… pero no tenias por que hacerlo…" dijo Sally sonriéndole ampliamente.

-"Pero te amo Sally…" dijo este devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Poseidón para mi tu eres mi mejor regalo…"


	8. Cap8 Graduación y Mudanza a New York

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Graduación de cuarto año.

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 8**

**Graduación y Mudanza a New York**

Había pasado el tiempo ya Sally era toda una señorita hecha y derecha. Había terminado sus estudios de escuela y había solicitado en universidades para poder empezar sus estudios en Literatura. Era el día de su graduación y Sally había invitado a Poseidón, claro está habían puesto pautas antes de allegarse. Poseidón podía asistir a la graduación siempre y cuando dijera que era familia de Andrea y como a Andrea no le molesto así lo hicieron. La graduación fue muy hermosa. Tocaron el himno de su escuela, el himno nacional de Estados Unidos, hicieron la oración y comenzaron los actos de graduación después de que todo eso incluido el desfile de graduandos se diera.

Sally se ganó el premio de la nota más alta de la clase, el de conducta, asistencia perfecta, civismo, Alto Honor, premio de historia, música, arte, teatro y literatura. Claro está Poseidón no aguanto su orgullo y aplaudió como loco ante todos los premios que se gano Sally. Sally estaba totalmente orgullosa. Allí estaban todas las personas que ella amaba, su mamá, papá, su hermano Marcus, Andrea, Hermes, la mamá de Andrea. En fin hasta su novio Poseidón estaba presente. Luego de la entrega de premios y de diplomas; y ser todos declarados graduados Sally salió rápidamente a tomarse fotos con sus compañeros y familiares. Poseidón esperaba paciente en una esquina para poder saludar a Sally. Al cabo de una hora la mayoría de los familiares ya se habían ido porque se daría inicio al baile de graduación y esa fiesta era solo de los graduandos. Sally invito a Poseidón a que se quedara cosa que él decidió aceptar.

-"Sally estas hermosa…" le dijo Poseidón al oído ganándose el hermoso rubor que cubría las mejillas de Sally.

-"y tú te ves hermosísimo con ese gabán… Net ¿puedo tomarme una foto contigo?" dijo Sally agarrándole la mano.

-"Gracias… Sally ¿quieres tomarte una foto con migo?…" dijo Poseidón totalmente extrañado.

-"Claro… Andrea…"grito Sally a su amiga que se encontraba muy entretenida con Hermes.

-"Dime Sally…" dijo Andrea acercándose a los dos tortolitos.

-"toma la cámara… quiero una foto con Net…" dijo Sally dándole una cámara polaroid de fotos instantáneas.

-"Claro… digan algas…"

-"¡ALGAS!" dijeron Sally y Poseidón a la vez.

-"gracias…" dijo Sally tomando la cámara y la foto; besando a Poseidón en el cachete.

-"No hay de que… Sally ya que te graduaste y todo eso… y vas de viaje hacia New York para ir a tomar tu vida como estudiante universitaria… quisiera irme a vivir contigo a New York." Dijo Poseidón totalmente decidido.

-"¿quieres vivir con migo?" dijo Sally totalmente extrañada y emocionada.

-"Bueno si y no… bueno sabes que debo de estar pendiente del Olimpo y todas esas cosas pero… me gustaría vivir contigo… ya sabes…"

-"Si… claro… solo que el apartamento es muy pequeño…"

-"Eso lo puedo arreglar…" dijo Poseidón con ínfulas de grandeza.

-"Y aun no he acomodado del todo las cosas…"

-"Ya están acomodadas Hermes mando a un grupo de ninfas a que arreglaran la estancia." Dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
>-"Sally vamos… foto grupal…"grito una de sus amigas mientras se formaba una gran conmoción en medio de la pista.<p>

-"Vengo ahora Net…" dijo Sally mientras salía a toda prisa para salir en la foto. Luego de unos 10 minutos de tirarse fotos Sally volvió donde Poseidón que hablaba animadamente con Hermes. Había comenzado a sonar una canción de esas románticas de los años 70.

-"Me concedes esta pieza mi mortal favorita…" dijo Poseidón dándole la mano invitándole a bailar.

-"Claro mi dios favorito…"

-"Sally… quiero que sepas que todo ya está arreglado para el viaje del viernes…" dijo Poseidón mientras agarraba a Sally por la cintura y comenzaban a bailar.

-"gracias por acomodar el apartamento…" dijo Sally regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-"Eso no es nada… simplemente quería que no pasaras más trabajo…"

-"Todavía no puedo creer que me haya graduado…"

-"y que llevemos 3 años y medios aproximadamente juntos…" dijo este acercándose al oído de su pareja.

-"¡Tanto! Vaya cómo pasa el tiempo…." Dijo Sally con ojos grandes al recordar que era cierto lo que Poseidón le decía.

-"¿Sally como te fue tu primer día de clases?" dijo Poseidón mientras se acomodaba en el cómodo sillón de la sala, mientras leía el periódico del día.

-"Agotador… no tienes ni la menor idea…" dijo Sally mientras soltaba su bulto en una esquina de la sala.

-"¿y qué clases te toco tomar hoy?" dijo Poseidón haciéndole ademan para que se sentara al lado de él en el sillón.

-"Introducción a la literatura, Español de Honor, Inglés de Honor, Griego básico y Arte Occidental." Dijo Sally enumerando con sus dedos.

-"vaya un poco fuerte ¿no?" dijo este besándole la frente a la chica.

-"Si… bueno… voy hacer la cena…" dijo Sally parándose del sillón y caminando hacia la cocina.

-"Sally, ya hice la cena…"

-"¡Gracias!... bueno ¿y cómo te fue hoy en el Olimpo?" dijo Sally volviendo rápidamente hacia Poseidón que aun seguía ojeando el periódico.

-"Muy bien… solo tuve que intervenir con una deidad que estaba siendo perseguida por un mino tauro loco pero eso es nada comparado con que tuve que mover la mitad de el mundo marino para el conteo de especies cada medio siglo." Dijo en tono de fastidio.

-"Mucho trabajo… yo tengo ya que entregar mi primer informe la próxima semana y la de arriba tengo que tomar la primera prueba corta…" dijo Sally mientras revisaba su celular.

-"Bueno mi escritora favorita… tengo reunión dentro de 15 minutos… te veo en la noche…" dijo Poseidón mirando su reloj pulsera beso a Sally y salió de la estancia.

-"Te amo…"

-"y yo a ti… adiós…"

Poseidón regreso a eso de las 1:30 de la mañana y cuando entro al apartamento estaba todo en penumbras. Sonrió de medio lado y se allego al cuarto de Sally. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sally recostada en la cama dormida con unos libros abiertos. Sonrió ampliamente, esa chica lo volvía loco. Tomo los libros los puso sobre la mesa de noche y acomodo a Sally en la cama. Se cambio y se puso una ropa cómoda y se acostó junto a Sally. Le beso y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. Capítulo 9 Cuatro años más tarde

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Recuento breve de lo que paso en 4 años. Cada lapso de tiempo, evento o recuerdo estará especificado en BOLD y MAYUSCULAS.

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 9**

**Cuatro años más tarde **

Había pasado el tiempo aprisa y Sally ya era una mujer de 21 años, era 1982 cuando Sally aun no había completado su bachillerato y su vida con Poseidón había pasado de maravilla. Pero para desgracia o pena de Sally su madre enfermo gravemente y tuvo que dejar los estudios en paro para ir a su hogar en Orlando donde vivía su madre. Se había distanciado mucho de Hermes y de Andrea y solo supo que esta se había comprometido con Hermes. Aún no se habían casado pero estaban en vista de hacerlo. Cuando Sally se entero se contento muchísimo. Había pasado sus mejores 8 años de su vida. Había sacado buen promedio en la universidad, tenía un trabajo en una cafetería y en su tiempo libre se la pasaba saliendo con Poseidón a la playa o Museos.

***PRIMER FLASH BACK***

-"Mamá… ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Sally al rato de que el teléfono sonara un par de timbrazos.

-"¡Sally cariño! ¿Cómo estas hija…? Yo estoy bien… te echamos mucho de menos. Marcus quiere que te diga que ya termino el doctorado en Humanidades y lenguas extranjeras y que va a ser padre de un par de gemelos." Dijo la Sra. Woods tratando de lidiar con su hijo que le gritaba saludos a su hermana a lo lejos.

-"¡qué bien felicidades a Marcus…!" dijo Sally bien contenta mientras tomaba un vaso que le pasaba Poseidón mientras fregaban.

-"Si… bueno ¿Cómo esta New York?" dijo la Mamá de Sally acomodándose el auricular para poder oír mejor a su hija.

-"Muy bien… me gusta mucho… Estoy súper bien en la universidad y comencé a trabajar en una cafetería…" dijo Sally mientras alzaba el cable del teléfono para que Poseidón pasara por debajo del cable con otros trastes sucios.

-"¡qué bueno Sally…! ¿Cuándo nos vas a venir a ver?" dijo su madre totalmente emocionada.

-"Bueno mamá… yo pienso ir la próxima semana… pero quiero que sepas que voy a ir acompañada…" dijo Sally mientras tomaba la esponja de las manos de Poseidón que le miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

-"¿Quién es?" dijo su madre con gran curiosidad. Poseidón sonrió ante la curiosidad de su futura suegrita.

-"Bueno… es un amigo…" dijo Sally mientras observaba como Poseidón se cubría la boca para evitar reírse ante lo que Sally había dicho. "bueno en fin estamos saliendo… y quiero que lo conozcan…" dijo Sally mirando con seriedad a Poseidón cosa que el ignoro y comenzó a lanzarle agua con las manos. Sally luchaba con él mientras intentaba atender a lo que su madre decía.

-"Ah… ¿y es guapo?" dijo su madre con curiosidad.

-"¡mamá…!" dijo Sally tratando de tapar el teléfono pero Poseidón oyó lo que su suegrita había dicho y empezó a alardear haciéndole cucas monas a Sally mientras ella le daba un puño leve en el hombro y este le sacaba la lengua.

-"¿tiene trabajo? ¿Estudia o algo?" decía su madre ignorando todo el numerito que realizaba su hija y futuro nuero tras la línea.

-"mamá si… Net trabaja… además pensamos darnos la vuelta para verte si… solo quiero que tomen esto con calma tu y papá…" dijo Sally mientras Poseidón la abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-"Me siento vieja…" decía en un deje de nostalgia su madre.

-"y ni que me lo diga a mí…" dijo Poseidón y Sally le tapo la boca.

-"Mamá no digas bobadas… bueno te dejo nos vemos dentro de 5 días… te amo…" dijo Sally tratando de desenroscarse del cable telefónico y de los brazos de Poseidón.

-"Adiós mi hija."

-"Vaya tu madre piensa que soy guapo…" dijo Poseidón mientras la volvía a abrazar por la espalda.

-"Al contrario señor todo poderoso pregunto si eras guapo… no lo afirmo…" dijo Sally señalándole con la esponja en mano y llena de jabón.

-"Claro que soy guapo no lo niegues…" dijo este separándose de Sally y señalándose completamente.

-"No te eches ínfulas de grandeza Net." Dijo Sally mientras continuaba fregando un trasto.

-"No lo niegues… soy guapo y estoy con una chica súper guay que tiene un cuerpazo de horrores." Le dijo Net al oído.

-"¡POSEIDON!" dijo Sally en tono modesto y juguetón.

-"Eso no lo piensas así cuando estamos en…"

-"ya ni lo digas… todavía no me acostumbro…" dijo Sally poniéndose toda roja.

-"Esta bien… solo te digo que recuerda que hoy vamos a ver la película al cine…" dijo Poseidón mientras la besaba sutilmente.

***SEGUNDO FLASH BACK* **

-"Estoy sumamente nerviosa…" dijo Sally mientras se acomodaba mejor el cuello de la camisa y se miraba de reojo en el pequeño espejo de el auto.

-"Me imagino… yo también estoy nervioso…" dijo Poseidón mientras paraba en una luz roja y se acomodaba mejor la corbata. Y si que estaba nervioso. Se podía notar gotas de sudor en su frente.

-"¿Cómo es que un dios puede estarlo?" dijo Sally mirándole con extrañeza y con una sonrisita al verle como se quitaba con el pañuelo el sudor de su frente.

-"Sally… voy a presentarme ante tus padres… sí, soy un dios pero a lo más que le tengo respeto es a la furia de un padre cuando quiere celar a sus hijos…" dijo Poseidón mientras llegaba a la antigua casa de Sally.

-"Recuerda que no se te escape decir que salimos desde que estoy en noveno…" dijo Sally totalmente seria mientras recogía su bolso del suelo del auto.

-"Descuida tengo todo calculado Sally…"

-"eso espero…"

-"¡Sally!"Oyó como su madre le gritaba y le extendía sus manos frente al lumbral de la casa.

-"¡Mamá!... hola te extrañe mucho…" dijo Sally correspondiéndole el abrazo y besándole en el cachete. Poseidón estaba a solo pasos de Sally y miraba con una sonrisa la hermosa escena de rencuentro de madre e hija.

-"Igual yo hija… pasa, pasa…" dijo la señora Wood mientras se hacia un lado para hacer pasar a la hermosa pareja.

-"Mamá, el es Nethuns Jackson…" dijo Sally acercando a su novio para que pudiera saludar a su madre.

-"Hola soy el señor Jackson… todo un placer señora Wood…"dijo Poseidón mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo a la madre de su novia.

-"El placer es mío…" dijo la madre de Sally mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

-"Pacen…"se oyó la voz de un hombre al fondo de la estancia.

-"Papá…" dijo Sally y salió a abrazarle con fuerza.

-"¡Sally! Te amo mi hija…" dijo su padre mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-"Igual papá… Papá el es Nethuns Jackson…" dijo Sally dándole paso a que Poseidón saludara a el padre de Sally.

-"Mucho gusto Jackson…" dijo su padre mirando a Poseidón y luego guiándole un ojo a su hija cosa que solo Sally solo respondió con un sonrojo.

-"El gusto es mío señor Wood." Dijo Poseidón mientras le apretaba la mano en forma de saludo.

-"Marcus me dijo que viene de camino… mientras tanto porque no platicamos un rato… ¿sí?... ¿bueno Sally como te va en los estudios?" dijo el padre de Sally mientras todos tomaban asiento en la sala.

-"Muy bien… saque honor en el último semestre… no fue muy fácil con las últimas dos partes de griego antiguo pero Net me ayudo y pase la clase." Dijo Sally mientras le sonreía ampliamente a su novio.

-"Bueno… Señor Jackson… ¿en que usted trabaja?" dijo el padre de Sally con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Yo soy contable (contador público autorizado) y profesor de griego antiguo."

-"Interesante… cuéntame Sally… ¿Cómo se conocieron…?" dijo su madre mientras sonreía ampliamente a ver a su hija hecha casi toda una mujer.

***TERCER FLASH BACK***

-"Sally… ¿Qué hago con esta caja vieja?" grito Posesión desde el desván. Estaban realizando la limpieza del año mientras Sally acomodaba en cajas las cosas que venderían en la venta de jardín al día siguiente.

-"¿Qué caja vieja Net?"

-"¿quieres que la baje del desván?…" grito nuevamente Poseidón.

-"Si por favor…"

Al rato Poseidón apareció con una caja grande de madera que se veía que había pasado tiempo sobre ella. Era un poco pesada para Sally pero para el no pesaba nada.

-"¡Por todos los dioses! Si esta caja es súper vieja…" dijo Sally mientras se recogía en una coleta su cabello rizado.

-"¿y qué cosas tiene…?" dijo Poseidón mientras se sentaba al lado de Sally en el suelo frente a la curiosa caja.

-"Te reirás cuando lo veas…" dijo Sally con una sonrisa ingenua. Abrió la caja que más bien era un antiguo cofre que guardaban cosas de importancia para Sally.

-"Mi trabajo de Historia de las civilizaciones antiguas… esto sí que es reliquia… en este fue que hable de ti…" dijo Sally mientras le daba unos papeles medio amarrillos a Poseidón.

-"¿sí?" dijo entre alagado y sorprendido el dios.

-"mira también tengo una copia del de Andrea…" dijo Sally sacando otro bonche de papeles medio amarrillos.

-"¿de el trabajo en que escribió de Hermes?" dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa de mofa.

-"Si… jaja… no pude soportarlo me dio tanta risa cuando lo leí que hasta le saque copia… si Hermes lo llega a ver se muere de la risa." Dijo Sally enseñándole el proyecto.

-"Léelo Sally me quiero reír un rato…"dijo Poseidón mientras se acomodaba mejor al lado de Sally.

-"Que payaso… bueno aquí va: Buenas tardes mi nombre es Andrea Nixon, número de registro 25 y mi escrito es sobre Hermes el mensajero de los dioses. En la mitología griega Hermes (Έρμῆς) es el dios olímpico mensajero, también conocido como el de las fronteras y viajeros que las cruzan, de los pastores y vacadas, de oradores y el ingenio, de los literatos y poetas, del atletismo, pesos y medidas, de los inventos y comercio en general, de la astucia de los ladrones y mentirosos."

-"Eso es un insulto en parte a mi sobrino…" dijo Poseidón aparentando ser ofendido pero con una sonrisa de completa burla.

-"No seas tan modesto Poseidón Hermes no es del todo perfecto…" dijo Sally mientras enfocaba nuevamente la lectura.

-"Pero aun así lo ama Andrea…"

-"Ya va… bueno continuo… Hermes es complementado en su trabajo por la diosa iris quien es mensajera entre ellos también. Hermes es el dios de la prudencia y del intercambio social cosa que me está muy curiosa… pero me gusta…. Volviendo al tema… En la mitología griega era el único dios después de Hades y Perséfone que podía entrar al inframundo…"

-"Eso es una falsa más grande que la palabra…" dijo Poseidón mientras se acostaba boca arriba en el suelo.

-"Eso es lo único que sabemos de ustedes gracias a Platón, Ulises y todos esos griegos de la antigüedad…" dijo Sally recostándose de lado para poder ver mejor a Poseidón.

-"Eran todos unos locos chiflados… pero debo de admitir que eran personas tratables… pobres ahora le dan lata a Hades en el inframundo como loco…" dijo Poseidón en voz baja para que solo Sally le oyera.

-"Continuo… Hermes es hijo de Zeus y Maya (hija de Atlas). Nació en la cueva del monte Cilene en Arcadia."

-"Falso nació en el Olimpo…" dijo Poseidón mientras miraba a Sally con ternura.

-"Según un relato en sus primeras horas de vida, se escapó de su cuna, fue a Pieria y se llevó algunos de los bueyes de Apolo…"

-"Hacho si… jaja el loco de Apolo quería matarlo… si Zeus no se hubiera metido el pobre no hubiera llegado a grande…" dijo entre risas el dios.

-"Para no ser descubierto por los rastros de sus pasos, Hermes se puso unas sandalias y condujo los bueyes a Pilos, donde mató dos y encerró el resto en la cueva… para ser un niño era sanguinario…" dijo Sally con una cara de horror.

-"Tuvo a quien salir… Zeus no es el dios de las manos limpias…"dijo Poseidón alzando sus hombros.

-"Las pieles de los animales muertos fueron clavadas a una roca, y parte de su carne fue cocinada y consumida, el resto quemada; al mismo tiempo ofreció sacrificio a los dioses Olímpicos. Luego regreso a Cilene donde encontró una tortuga a la puerta de su cueva tomando así el caparazón y tenso cuerdas a su través e invento la lira."

-"Si niño endemoniado… no nos dejo dormir por medio siglo quemando fiebre con esa cosa…" dijo Poseidón frunciendo el entrecejo recordando las espantosas notas de aquel instrumento que por casi medio siglo no le permitieron pegar un ojo.

-"Bueno cuando Apolo descubrió el robo lo acuso donde su madre y padre y como no logro probar su inocencia le intento devolver los bueyes cosa que Apolo le dejo al oírle tocar la lira…"

-"Si fue el único idiota que se acostumbro a esa cosa infernal."

-"Luego de esto ambos dioses entablaron una estrecha amistad. Para mí este dios es súper guay y decidí realizar el trabajo sobre él. En mi opinión personal es un dios hecho del todo. Vaya ya tenía la espinita y no me había dicho nada… jaja esta Andrea."

-"Es que tú fuiste igual amor… tu no le dijiste nada sobre nosotros…" dijo Poseidón mientras se volteaba para quedar pegado cuerpo a cuerpo con Sally que había terminado acostada al lado de Poseidón.

-"yo le dije… de que me creyera fuera una cosa…" dijo Sally sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Pero no creas que no lo pensó… después de todo tú eras una loca enamorada…" le dijo el dios con una sonrisa seductora.

-"¿era?" dijo Sally entre dolida y juguetona.

-"Y lo eres…" Poseidón acorto el espacio que había entre ambos. Comenzaron a besarse pero mientras el beso cogía piso se volvía mas intenso. Poseidón comenzó a besarle el cuello a Sally mientras esta le susurraba palabras de amor. Cuando Poseidón comenzó a acariciarla desenfrenadamente comenzó a oler raro desde la cocina.

-"Po… Poseidón…" dijo Sally entre suspiros y jadeos.

-"mmm…" dijo Poseidón mientras continuaba besando su cuello.

-"N… net…" dijo Sally mientras luchaba en intentar zafarse del dios. Pero le era imposible debido a su fuerza de hombre y más por su fuerza de dios.

-"Sally… te amo…" le susurro en el oído.

-"No… net… si lo sé pero…" intentaba decir Sally mientras seguía luchando por salir hacia la cocina.

-"mmm…" decía Poseidón mientras bajaba desde la comisura de los labios de Sally hasta su cuello.

-"Algo se quema…" decía Sally mientras se desamarraba poco apoco de los brazos de Poseidón.

-"Si… solo déjate llevar…" le susurraba Poseidón.

-"No… LAS GALLETAS…" logro decir Sally y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia la cocina corriendo desenfrenadamente.

-"Pero Sally…" se quejo Poseidón mientras corría tras Sally hacia la cocina.

-"Hay no… se quemaron las galletas…" dijo Sally sacando del horno unas galletitas de chocolate quemadas.

-"Eso sí que es estar caliente…" dijo Poseidón pero fue callado rápidamente ya que Sally le lanzo una galleta en la cabeza. Ambos rompieron en risas entre galletas chamuscadas y el amor que se profesaban.

***CUARTO FLASH BACK***

-"Sally… Sally…" dijo Poseidón mientras entraba a su departamento. Todo estaba en penumbras y le sorprendió porque Sally siempre llegaba antes que él y siempre dejaba todo en claridad. De momento dirigiéndose al cuarto escucho unos sollozos. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y encontró a Sally aun con su uniforme de cafetería llorando copiosamente sobre la cama.

-"snif, snif… aquí… aquí estoy…" contesto Sally que tenia la nariz y ojos rojos. Cuando vio a Poseidón se sentó rápidamente en la cama y comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas.

-"¿Qué te pasa amor…?" dijo Poseidón mientras le limpiaba una lagrima rebelde que se había escapado de los ojos de Sally. A Poseidón se le rompía el alma cada vez que veía a Sally llorar. Eran pocas veces que le había visto llorar ya que Sally era una mujer fuerte y muy alegre.

-"mamá… snif snif… está enferma…" dijo Sally mientras abrazaba a Poseidón tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de eso. Poseidón respondió a su abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Sally comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Poseidón solo dejo que Sally se desahogara. A veces llorar no está demás. Al rato cuando Sally se calmo Poseidón rompió el silencio y le dijo:

-"lo lamento mucho Sally… ¿quieres que vayamos un tiempo a Orlando en lo que se recupera tu madre?" dijo levantándole el rostro para que la chica le viera con mejor claridad.

-"Snif, snif… si… solo…. No me dejes Poseidón…" Sally comenzó a llorar nuevamente y se recostó sobre el pecho de Poseidón.

-"Te amo más que a mi existencia Sally… no te dejare…"

***QUINTO FLASH BACK***

-"No podemos hacer nada mas señor Wood… ya Melanie tiene el cáncer regado en su cuerpo… debe de preparase por qué no pasara de esta noche…" dijo el médico mientras le daba una palmada de apoyo y pésame al señor Wood. El papá de Sally se allegó a donde estaba su hija, su futuro nuero, su hijo, nuera y sus tres nietos.

-"Sally…" dijo el señor Wood en tono bajo y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Quiero verla…" dijo Sally mientras tomaba con firmeza la mano de Poseidón en busca de apoyo.

-"Sally…" dijo su padre en voz baja y triste.

-"Net… acompáñame…"

-"Mamá…" dio Sally en tono bajo mientras se asomaba por el lumbral de la estancia en donde se encontraba su madre en el hospital.

-"Sa... ¿Sally…?" dijo su madre en tono bajo y enfermo.

-"Si aquí estoy mamá… te amo…" dijo Sally mientras le sonreía con tristeza y le daba su mano para sujetarla con fuerza pero no para hacerle daño.

-"y yo a ti amor… ¿Cómo estas net?" dijo la señora Wood mientras veía que Poseidón aguantaba por los hombros a Sally.

-"Bien señora Wood…" dijo este tratando de sonar lo más confiado y fuerte posible ante la situación.

-"Dime Melanie ¿sí?" dijo la señora Wood pálida en su camilla.

-"Si…"

-"Net…" dijo casi en un susurro la madre de Sally.

-"¿dígame señora Wood?"

-"Melanie… prométeme que cuidaras de Sally toda su vida…" dijo su madre en tono fuerte en seguridad pero con amor.

-"si señora Wood…" dijo Poseidón mirando a los ojos de su novia.

-"y que la amaras hasta el final de sus días sin importar que problemas pasen en el camino…" continuo la señora Wood mientras Poseidón le miraba con dulzura y entendía a que se refería la mamá de Sally.

-"lo prometo señora Wood…"

-"Prométeme que la aras feliz en todo momento y que serás por ella y por mi futuro nieto…" dijo esto y tocio gravemente.

-"Señora Wood…" dijo Poseidón completamente anonadado ante esa confesión. El quería casarse con Sally pero un hijo…

-"¡Solo júralo Jackson!…" dijo la madre de Sally en tono firme.

-"Lo juro…"

-"así sea… y tu Sally…. Ama a este hombre como a tu vida misma… y se por él y ayúdale y bríndale tu amor y compromiso…" dijo su madre regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-"mamá…" dijo Sally con ojos y tono lloroso.

-"Solo hazlo Sally…" dijo su madre en tono muy bajo mientras cada vez se veía distante.

-"Si mamá…" contesto Sally en tono bajo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

-"Mely…" dijo su esposo al contemplar la escena que había pasado solo segundos antes de él entrar.

-"…"

-"Mamá…" dijo Sally mirando a su madre y sollozando.

-"Sally…" dijo Poseidón aguantándole fuerte mente de los hombros en señal de fortaleza para acompañarle en el momento difícil.

-"¡MAMA!" grito Sally en la estancia.

-"tranquila Sally…" dijo Poseidón mientras la intentaba sacar de enfrente de su madre que yacía muerta en la camilla.

-"¡MAMA!" gritaba Sally totalmente fuera de sí, mientras Poseidón la abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba con ella mientras la acariciaba y le daba el pésame.


	10. Capítulo 10 Posiedón desaparece

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Poseidón desaparece después de una pelea con Sally y no regresa hasta finales del 1984. Sally se dedico al trabajo de la Cafetería y no termino sus estudios en Literatura. Hermes se casa con Andrea y Zeus realiza una nueva ley en el Olimpo.

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 10**

**Poseidón desaparece **

-"¡Por todos los dioses son las 11:30 de la mañana!... Poseidón… Poseidón… me cogió tardísimo" Dijo Sally toda apurada mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama se aseaba y realizaba todo lo que se hace en la mañana. No desayuno simplemente voló hacia su trabajo cuando llego entro rápidamente se puso su delantal y poncho la tarjeta. La voz del Sr. Bécquer resonó en su espalda.

-"Sally. Deseo hablar contigo…" dijo el Sr. Bécquer alejando a Sally hacia un lugar privado donde podían charlar.

-"Dígame Sr. Bécquer…"dijo Sally pensando lo peor.

-"Sally… eres mi mejor empleada en lo que llevo a cargo de esta cafetería… solo quiero que sepas esto y por lo tanto me preocupo mucho por ti… sé que es la primera vez que vienes tarde pero no me gustaría que esto se volviera a repetir ¿sí?" le dijo firme pero con una leve sonrisa. Y la mando a trabajar.

-"Si Sr. Bécquer…"

Sally trabajo las horas rotadas ya que no asistió a su horario regular. Durante su trabajo su celular había sonado unas cuantas veces (recordemos que en el año 1983 salió el primer celular:-D) pero Sally lo colgaba y miraba que todas las llamadas realizadas eran del celular de Poseidón. Sally salió de su trabajo totalmente molesta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su hogar. Cuando entro la estancia estaba iluminada y se apareció Poseidón desde la puerta de su recamara.

-"Muy bien Sally a su trabajo…" dijo este preocupado mientras caminaba hacia Sally. "Sally… ¿estás bien? No me cogiste ninguna llamada…" dijo Poseidón tratando de abrazarla pero Sally lo empujo para que este no le tocara.

-"Sally…"

-"¡QUE!" grito Sally fuera de sí.

-"disculpa… ¿estás bien?" dijo Poseidón un poco confuso.

-"¡CREES QUE ESTOY BIEN NETHUNS JACKSON! ¡NO LO ESTOY PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, LLEGUE TARDISIMO AL TRABAJO Y A TI SOLO SE TE OCURRE DESAPARECER EN LA MITAD DE LA NOCHE SIN TAN SIQUIERA AVISARME Y NO PUSISTES NI LA ALARMA!" dijo Sally gritando a viva voz mientras Poseidón le miraba con ojos como platos.

-"Sally… yo… lo lamento ¿sí?" dijo este tratando de acercarse a la chica que se reusaba rotundamente en estar entre los brazos de su novio.

-"LO LAMENTAS Y YA… LO LAMENTAS Y YA… ¡MI JEFE TUVO UNA REUNION CON MIGO… ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME PASA Y LA ULTIMA… SI VUELVO A LLEGAR TARDE ME VOTA!... Y TU SOLO ME PREGUSTAS QUE SI ESTOY BIEN Y QUE LO LAMENTAS… SOLO LO LAMENTAS…" dijo Sally gritando y fuera de sí.

-"Sally… yo…" Poseidón no sabía qué hacer. Era la primera vez que Sally se enfurecía y según él era porque una esfinge cuando te equivocabas en la respuesta del acertijo.

-"TU NADA… POR QUE ERES UN DIOS NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDES JUGAR AL AZAR DE LA VIDA DE LOS SERES HUMANOS POR QUE TE DA LA GANA…"

-"SALLY…" Poseidón por primera vez alzo la voz y se puso a la defensiva. Eso le había herido grandemente. El amaba a Sally ¿Cómo ella podía pensar que el lo que hacía era jugar con ella?

-"ESTOY ARTA DE ESTO… NO AGUANTO MAS… TE CREES PORQUE ERES TODO PODEROSO PUEDES HACER Y DESHACER COMO QUIERAS PERO MIENTRAS VIVAS CON MIGO ERES NETHUNS JACKSON…" dijo Sally hundiéndole su dedo índice en el hombro enfatizando cada palabra que decía.

-"SALLY… YO SOY POSEIDON Y NO TE TENGO QUE DAR CUENTA ALGUNA DE LO QUE AGO Y DEJO DE HACER…" dijo Poseidón molesto mientras le aguantaba la mano a Sally que quería darle un puño en el hombro.

-"AH NO… PUES LARGATE DE MI VIDA…" dijo Sally fuera de sí mientras gritaba como una loca a voz en cuello.

-"IGUAL TU LARGATE…" le respondió gritado Poseidón.

-"RECOGE TUS COSAS NO TE QUIERO VER JAMAS…" dijo Sally mientras le señalaba la puerta de salida.

-"BIEN TU LO PEDISTES… ADIOS… ADEMAS LAS DEIDADES VENDRAN POR MIS COSAS PARA NO PISAR TU POSILGA NUEVAMENTE…" dijo Poseidón mientras recogía su abrigo y salía a paso presuroso de la estancia.

-"BIEN… ADIOS…"grito Sally y su grito fue acompañado de él golpetazo de la puerta al cerrar.

-"MIERDA…" grito Poseidón mientras salía de la casa de Sally.

Después de esta pelea Sally quedo totalmente destrozada. Igual Poseidón y aunque intentara disimularlo algunos de los dioses se habían dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle o cuestionarle a uno de los grandes. Sally no fue la misma mujer alegre que era se pasaba triste y lloraba a cada momento. Cada hombre pelirrojo que veía era su perdición y lloraba desconsoladamente cuando los veía. Poseidón no paraba de pensar en Sally y Sally no dejaba de pensar en Poseidón en fin y al cabo al discusión se pudo haber pasado por alto y a estas alturas estuvieran juntos. Sally cayó en una depresión muy grande pero ella decidió guardarse el dolor para sí, asistía a su trabajo pero solo era quien era frente a las personas aparentando que su vida era todo perfecto pero cuando llegaba al apartamento todo su teatro se caía al suelo. Sally abandono sus estudios y se limito a seguir en su trabajo como mesera en la Cafetería. Su vida sin Poseidón… era un desastre…

**25 de Enero de 1984 **

-"Buenos días puede decirme su orden…" dijo Sally mientras arreglaba su bolígrafo para tomar la orden.

-"Unos panqueques con blueberry y un jugo de china por favor…" dijo un hombre tras el menú. Su voz era inigualable y por poco se desmaya al oír esa voz de hombre que tanto la enloquecía.

-"Unos… ¿Net?" dijo Sally mientras intentaba mirar al hombre.

-"¿Sally?" dijo Poseidón cuando bajaba el menú para ver a Sally que le miraba atónita y con ojos llorosos.

-"yo… este…" Sally no sabía qué hacer o decir. Comenzó a alejarse pero Poseidón la detuvo.

-"NO, no te vayas…" dijo mientras le agarraba la mano para que no se escapara.

-"Net…" dijo Sally en un susurro.

-"Sally… siéntate por favor…"

-"yo…"

-"Déjame hablar Sally… déjame desahogar mi ser…" dijo Poseidón con ojos llorosos mientras observaba a esa hermosa mujer que tanto lo volvía loco.

-"Aquí no por favor…" le dijo Sally en un susurro casi inaudible.

-"Sally… necesito…"

-"Déjame pedir que me dejen salir y hablamos fuera de la cafetería ¿sí?"Dijo Sally y rápidamente salió a hablar con su jefe el cual le concedió toda la tarde libre. Sally le hizo señas a Poseidón y este salió tras de ella. Fueron al estacionamiento y él le pidió a Sally que se montara en el auto para charlar.

-"de acuerdo…" dijo Sally para que Poseidón comenzara a hablar.

-"Sally… yo…"

-"Yo también tengo algo que decirte…" dijo Sally sin dejar que Net terminara lo que necesitaba decir.

-"Déjame hablar primero Sally… por favor lo necesito…" dijo Poseidón en tono suplicante.

-"dime Net…"insistió Sally a Poseidón para que este continuara hablando.

-"Sally todo este tiempo… desde la pelea ha sido un total tormento… no he podido pegar un ojo y noche y día me la paso llorando por lo idiota que soy… Sally… he oído durante mi existencia que muchos mortales hablan y dicen: nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… y yo Sally… yo no sabía lo que tenía en mi vida hasta ese día…" densas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Poseidón.

-"Net…" Sally comenzó a sollozar.

-"Sally te amo… TE AMO… eres una hermosa mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra… todo ha sido mi culpa si no fuera tan…" dijo Poseidón tratando de acercarse a ella pero se retiro bruscamente y le dio un puño al guía.

-"Tranquilo Poseidón ambos tenemos culpa… no era mi intención haber dicho todo lo que dije… y créeme que yo también me di cuenta de que perdí a un ser muy esencial en mi vida… te amo…" dijo Sally entre sollozos.

-"YO te amo más…" y Así cortaron la distancia que había entre ellos y se besaron. Fue un beso desesperado, lleno de emoción, de alegría, de esperanza, de sufrimiento reprimido, de un nuevo comienzo, pero sobre todo lleno de amor.

-"Para: Nethuns Jackson y Sally Wood

De: Ernesto Williams y Andrea Nixon

Ustedes han sido invitados a nuestra boda. La misma se llevara a cabo durante la tarde de este próximo sábado en la playa de la ciudad natal de Orlando. Están cordialmente invitados, el horario es de 3:00 p.m. hasta las 10:00 pm. Ropa a usar vestible."

-"En la reunión de hoy quiero decirle que se leerá una nueva norma o regla que estableceremos. Todos sabemos que tenemos hijos semi-dioses o la mayoría de nosotros hemos tenido. En fin… la nueva norma es que por lo que hemos visto durante estos últimos siglos los semidioses que son hijos de Hades, como de Poseidón y míos tienden a ser algo muy diferente. Es decir me explico mejor… tienden a ser de un nivel mucho más alto y por lo tanto es un tanto riesgoso que nosotros intentemos traer al mundo algún semi-dios. Por lo tanto en esta asamblea sellaremos la promesa de que no tendremos hijos mortales… ¿está claro? Por si acaso eso va con los tres principales muchachos…" dijo Zeus con voz fuerte y decidida.

-"Los tres firmaremos el acuerdo…" dijo cuando Hermes le dio el pergamino en el cual estaba inscrita la ley.

Los tres hermanos firmaron con una pluma el papiro y con ello se sello el tratado con un rayo que cayó desde los cielos.

-"Vaya tío… esto va a estar difícil…" le dijo Hermes a su tío Poseidón al salir de la reunión.

-"ni me lo recuerdes Hermes… ¿Cómo esta Andrea?" dijo Poseidón tratando de cambiar el tema… esa decisión por parte de Zeus le cayó como bomba.

-"Esta bien… ah y les manda saludos…" dijo Hermes mientras le sonreía ampliamente a su tío.

-"¿y el pequeño Luke?" pregunto Poseidón mientras entraba a su auto.

-"Esta comelón… Andrea solo tiene 5 meses y como más que Hefestos…" dijo Hermes mientras ambos se desternillaban de la risa.

-"Jajaja… te dejo Hermes voy de camino Sally me espera…"

-"Espero que te animes a pedirle matrimonio…"

-"Tranquilo Hermes… tu serás el primero en enterarte si le pido su mano en matrimonio." Le sonrió ampliamente y desapareció de su vista.


	11. Capítulo 11 ¡Sí Acepto!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Relato de lo que ocurrió aquella noche en el Inframundo, un nuevo integrante en la familia y una gran noticia.

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 11**

**¡Sí Acepto!**

-"Poseidón cuéntame nuevamente el porqué fuiste al inframundo…" dijo Sally mientras se sentaba al lado de Poseidón después de haberle servido un jugo de frutas a Andrea y a Hermes.

-"Sally… de nuevo ese relato…"dijo Poseidón en tono cansón. A esa altura había tenido que relatar esa historia no menos de 20 veces.

-"Solo hazlo por mí por favor…" dijo Sally mientras le hacía pucheros.

-"De acuerdo… En una de las reuniones que frecuentamos los dioses, Zeus nos pidió a mí y a Apolo que nos ocupáramos de mover las especies antiguas a este lado del hemisferio cosa que tenía que planificar con Apolo por si acaso necesitaba alguna ayuda en cuestión de salida y puesta del sol. En uno de esos días en los que realizábamos esto, me estuvo raro algo que pasó con unas criaturas marinas… se pusieron muy ariscas, cosa que nunca pasa con ellas. Pero de repente recibí un mensaje iris por parte de Zeus que nos pedía que fuéramos al inframundo a terminar de mover unos perros que tenía Hades en el valle previo al Tártaro. Cuando íbamos de camino Hermes me dio unas perlas para cuando terminara la misión saliéramos del inframundo sin problemas. Después que realizamos la tarea encomendada por Zeus, Apolo y yo decidimos reposar antes de salir del inframundo. En ese momento me quedo totalmente dormido… en fin sueño que era nuevamente un chico y que mi padre Cronos nos había sacado a dar una vuelta por las calles de Grecia cuando de momento se volvió hacia nosotros y nos devoró. Recuerdo haber sentido un dolor fuerte en mi pierna izquierda y cuando me levante de la impresión un escorpión del inframundo me acababa de picar en la pierna y rápidamente levante a Apolo y salimos derecho al Olimpo. Debo de decirte que mi padre no fue muy bueno con mis hermanos ni con migo… y me extraña mucho haber tenido ese sueño… pero como dice Pedro Calderón de la Barca los sueños, sueños son…" dijo Poseidón con un poco de terror y temblor en la voz.

-"Eso fue escalofriante… cada vez que lo cuentas me siento afortunada de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado…" dijo Sally mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Poseidón.

-"Igual digo yo mi hermosa Sally…" dijo Poseidón y beso a Sally amorosamente.

-"Bueno ya hay mujer embarazada de frente no queremos que el chico pierda su inocencia antes de tiempo…" dijo Hermes interrumpiendo el hermoso momento.

-"No interrumpas amor…" dijo Andrea con una risita cómplice.

-"Es asqueroso ver a mi tío en esa situación…" dijo Hermes en tono de burla. Poseidón le saco la lengua y se acomodo en el sillón.

-"Payaso…"

-"Andrea mira lo que encontré hace un tiempo…" dijo Sally buscando entre los libros que tenía en la mesa de al lado.

-"Por todos los dioses… este es el…"

-"El informe que distes en noveno grado…" dijeron Sally y Poseidón a la vez con una sonrisa cómplice.

-"Vaya…"

-"¿en ese es que hablas de mi?" dijo Hermes totalmente interesado.

-"si… vaya esto es… oye…" dijo Andrea mientras Hermes le quitaba el informe y comenzaba a leer.

-"Déjame leerlo… dios de la astucia de los ladrones y mentirosos. Eso es un insulto me arrastraste Andrea…" dijo Hermes poniendo cara de perrito castigado.

-"No fastidies Hermes era un simple proyecto…" dijo Andrea mirándole con compasión.

-"Pero aun así lo amas Andrea…" dijo Sally sonriéndole ampliamente.

-"Hermes es el dios de la prudencia y del intercambio social cosa que me está muy curiosa… pero me gusta…. Volviendo al tema…" y después te quejabas de Sally…" dijo Hermes y todos comenzaron a reír.

-"Sabes que pienso de tu proyecto Andrea…" dijo Hermes mirando seriamente a su esposa.

-"¿Qué piensas Hermes?..." dijo esta mirándole con intriga.

-"Que es una completa locura… pero aun así me fascina…" y todos en la estancia comenzaron a reír.

Estuvieron toda esa tarde platicando y llego el momento de la cena. Todo transcurría de maravilla hasta que Andrea le pidió a Sally que la acompañara al baño. De camino Andrea comenzó a sentir unas contracciones que cada vez eran más fuertes. Empezaba a sudar y sus manos le temblaban entro rápidamente al baño y al cavo de 5 minutos dijo la primera palabra.

-"Sally…" dijo Andrea detrás de la puerta del baño ya que le había pedido a Sally que le acompañara porque no se sentía del todo bien.

-"Dime Andrea…" dijo Sally tratando de abrir un poco la puerta mientras en el fondo se escuchaba una alegre conversación entre Hermes y Poseidón.

-"No quiero alarmar a nadie pero…" dijo Andrea mientras mostraba un rostro pálido, sudoroso y medio asustada.

-"Dime…" dijo Sally tratando de abrir la puerta pero se abrió de bruces y salió Andrea.

-"Ya es hora…"

-"¿hora? Hora… ¡HORA!" dijo Sally sin entender y de momento dio un grito que se oyó por toda la casa.

-"Si…" dijo Andrea apurando a Sally para que le diera espacio a salir del baño.

-"Hermes… HERMES…" grito Sally mientras ayudaba a Andrea a bajar la escalera.

-"¿Qué paso?" dijo Hermes que llego corriendo y de tras de él Poseidón.

-"Hay que llevar a Andrea al hospital…" dijo Sally mientras recogía unas maletas que habían cerca de la puerta de invitados.

-"Por Zeus… vamos… traeré el auto…" salió a toda prisa por la puerta del recibidor como alma que lleva el diablo.

-"Andrea crees que puedes caminar hasta el auto…" pregunto Poseidón aguantándola por lo hombros.

-"SI… auch… ¡HERMES!" grito Andrea con tanta fuerza que Poseidón juraría que Cronos la oyó en el Tártaro.

-"¡VOY AMOR!" se oyó la voz Hermes desde el patio.

-"lo mato…como se le ocurra tener otro hijo yo… auch… uff… uff…" decía Andrea mientras se movía hacia el auto.

-'Tranquila Andrea no te molestes… es natural…" decía Sally mirándole con ternura y secándole el sudor de la frente con un pañito.

-"Vamos… móntense…" dijo Hermes mientras habría todas las puertas del auto.

-"Sally… ve con Andrea atrás… yo voy con Hermes al frente…"

-"corre… acelera…" decía Sally mientras le brindaba apoyo a Andrea que iba con contracciones cada vez más fuertes.

-"Según tengo calculado llegamos en 7 minutos al hospital…" dijo Hermes comiéndose una luz roja.

-"Tu acelera y no mires el reloj Hermes… porque no quiero parir a nuestro hijo en la carretera." Dijo Andrea en tono serio cosa que Hermes capto a la perfección y apresuro el paso para llegar al hospital. Créanme corrió como el solo sabe hacerlo y llego en 3 minutos al hospital. Rápidamente bajaron del auto y llevaron a Andrea al Hospital. Poseidón se encargo de parquear el auto.

-"Por favor… esta apunto de tener a nuestro sobrino… podría atenderla…" dijo Sally en la recepción del hospital.

-"De inmediato señora… por favor esperen todos en la sala de espera…" dijeron las enfermeras mientras ponían a Andrea en una silla de ruedas y la llevaban a un cuarto para tomarle vitales y todo para luego llevarle a la sala de partos. Estuvieron sentados en la sala de espera por alrededor de 5 horas… y que 5 horas… Sally hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no reír. Ella sabía que Luke no era el primer hijo de Hermes puesto que era un dios igual que Poseidón y por lo tanto ambos ya tenían experiencia respecto a tener un hijo. Pero parece que a Hermes cada vez que le pasaba esto se comportaba como padre primerizo. Poseidón lo miraba con compasión y de vez en cuando le palmeaba la espalda. Al cavo de las 5 horas se allega una enfermera a la sala.

-"Sr. Ernesto Williams…" dijo con voz dulce.

-"Si…"dijo Hermes con voz temblorosa.

-"Le felicito es padre de un hermoso niño… está sano y saludable igual que la madre… ahora está descansando…" dijo la enfermera dándole un fuerte apretón de mano y una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿puedo pasar?" pregunto este haciendo ademan hacia los cuartos.

-"Si, como no…" la enfermera le señalo el cuarto y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Andrea. Era una habitación pequeña y Andrea estaba recostada en la camilla con ojos serrados. Tenía bata de hospital y su cabellera estaba suelta.

-"Andrea…" susurro Hermes al allegarse al lado de su esposa y le beso la frente aun perlada por el esfuerzo que había hecho para traer al pequeño Luke al mundo. Luke era un chico como todos los bebes al nacer; pequeños y rosaditos. Tenía una leve espumita en la cabeza de un color blanco y aun no habría los ojos. Estaba recostado en el pecho de Andrea.

-"Hermes… Sally… Poseidón…" dijo Andrea al notar la presencia de sus amigos y familiares.

-"Déjame ver al pequeño de papá…" dijo Hermes mientras tomaba con delicadeza a su pequeño hijo.

-"Se parece mucho a ti Hermes…" dijo Poseidón mientras se acercaba a ver su sobrino.

-"Si mira qué lindo… es blanquito y rubión…" dijo Sally mirándole con ternura. "¿Puedo tomarlo?

-"Claro Sally… toma… Luke saluda a tu tía Sally…" dijo Hermes mientras le ponía en las manos al pequeño Luke que rápidamente se acomodo en el pecho de Sally y dio un leve bostezo.

-"Hola Luke… ¿Cómo estas chiquillo bonito?... Mira como hace Poseidón…" dijo Sally a su novio mientras el chiquillo movía torpemente sus manitas y le tomaba un dedito a Sally.

-"Quieres agarrar a tití el dedo… pues no macharan esa es mi hembra…" dijo Poseidón mientras abrazaba a Sally por la espalda y le hablaba animadamente al niño.

-"Net…" Sally le reprendió con dulzura.

-"Oye… es jugando… no aguantas ni una broma Sally…"

-"Ya… mira qué lindo… toma Andrea…" dijo Sally devolviéndole su pequeño hijo.

-"Sally… ¿Por qué no vamos y buscamos comida?" le susurro Poseidón al oído.

-"Si buena idea… bueno recién estrenados padres… los dejamos… vamos en pos del desayuno…"dijo Sally después de despedirse de todos ellos.

-"nos vemos…" dijo la nueva familia. Sally y Poseidón salieron agarrados de mano de la estancia. Poseidón noto como en el rostro de Sally había una mezcla de alegría, tristeza, añoranza y amor…

-"Viste que hermoso es… es tan lindo…" dijo Sally al fin mirando a Poseidón a los ojos.

-"SI… es una monada…"

-"Bueno… por lo menos hoy es domingo y podemos quedarnos a descansar en casa… estoy exhausta…" dijo Sally mientras daba un leve bostezo y se restregaba los ojitos.

-"Como digas Sally…" dijo Poseidón mientras encendía el auto y se dirigían a su hogar. El cansancio de Sally era tanto que se quedo dormida en el camino. De vez en cuando Poseidón le dirigía una miradita de compasión y de amor. En otras le susurraba cuanto le amaba, y en otras le besaba la frente.

-"Sally… amor… ya llegamos…" le susurro Poseidón al llegar a la casa.

-"…" Sally no contesto estaba profundamente dormida. Poseidón tomo a Sally y la cargo en sus brazos. Al Sally sentir el contacto de la piel de ella y el calor de Poseidón se acurruco mas entre sus brazos y sonrió levemente. Poseidón la llevo al cuarto donde la recostó en la cama y la arropó delicadamente para que no se levantara. Pero al separase de Sally esta dio un leve quejido y luego se acopló a las sabanas.

-"Te amo… descansa… te lo mereces…" le susurro nuevamente Poseidón a Sally y le beso en la comisura de los labios y salió hacia la sala. Poseidón a pesar de ser un dios el tenia unos hermosos sentimientos y un gran afecto hacia los mortales y eso se podía ver absolutamente claro con Sally. Poseidón físicamente era un hombre apuesto, de tez blanca bronceada, ojos verde mar, pelirrojo y con una hermosa facción y sonrisa. Pero el sabia que eso no era del todo lo importante en la vida, bueno en parte es importante tener una buena apariencia pero también es importante tener valores y ser un excelente ser humano en tu forma espiritual y sentimental. Pongámoslo así, un 50/50. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras todo estaba en silencio. Comenzó a pensar en todos aquellos momentos que había pasado junto a Sally. El prácticamente le había visto crecer y ahora esa niña que había visto era toda una mujer.

Era una mujer hecha y derecha y para sus 23 años era muy sabia y entendida con respecto a la vida humana. Eso le encantaba a Poseidón, era una mujer luchadora, eficaz, humilde, decidida, vivaz, creativa, inteligente, en fin lo que él podía llamar casi la mujer perfecta. El sonrió al recordar estas cualidades de su chica, que yacía durmiendo en la habitación continua. Recordó la primera vez que la vio y la salvo de ahogarse en la playa. La vez que la vio en la playa en 9no grado. Cuando comenzaron a salir, su graduación, la mudanza, sus clases en la universidad, su trabajo, la visita a la familia… eran muchos recuerdos lindos… eran más los lindos que las pequeñas cosas que habían pasado que eran negativas. Pero como todo, nada es perfecto siempre suceden cosas en las cuales reflexionamos y nos damos cuenta de cuanto en verdad apreciamos y el afecto que tenemos hacia esa persona. El sabía que Sally deseaba formar una familia, pero el paso definitivo lo tenía que dar el. Poseidón la amaba y no la quería hacer sufrir. El sabía que había sellado un pacto en el Olimpo en el cual no podía tener hijos. Y eso no se le iba a dar fácil. Si se casaba con Sally, obviamente formarían un hogar.

Ese pensamiento le daba en la cabeza a diario. El amaba a Sally, y él tenía que sacrificarse por ella. El sabía que no podía evitar las ganas de formar un hogar con ella… pero… tenía miedo de pedirle a Sally que se casara con él. Pero Sally era una mortal y el era un dios. Con la única mujer que él había sentido algo parecido había sido con Tiro la mortal, y el sufrió muchísimo cuando esta se murió. Él le fue fiel hasta su muerte. Pero el nunca había amado tanto a Tiro como lo que sentía con Sally. El estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por Sally. Así que salió un rato hacia una joyería cercana y compro un anillo delicado. El aro era de oro blanco y en el tope tenía un diamante rosa en forma cuadrada y alrededor del diamante había muchos diamantes pequeños que le acompañaban alrededor. Salió rápidamente de la joyería y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llego y abrió la puerta el estaba totalmente nervioso. Para ser un dios esto era mucho. –"Algo me está pasando… enserio…" se dijo a si mismo mientras notaba un nerviosismo brutal y comenzaba a temblar poco a poco y sudaba.

-"Poseidón…" dijo Sally asomándose desde la cocina mientras este entraba por el umbral de la casa.

-"Dime Sally…" dijo Poseidón tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que tenia.

-"¿Estás bien?" dijo Sally secándose las manos con una toalla pequeña y se acercaba rápidamente a Poseidón mirándole con preocupación.

-"Si… eso creo…" dijo este mientras se sonrojaba al notar que Sally le miraba con ternura y le acariciaba el rostro escudriñándole a ver qué era lo que le podía estar pasando.

-"te ocurre algo… te sientes mal… necesitas ambrosía…" le preguntaba Sally al notar como Poseidón se estremecía ante su contacto.

-"no tranquila Sally… solo relájate ¿quieres?" dijo Poseidón mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala y pasaba sus manos por el cabello y rostro.

-"Te noto algo raro…" le dijo Sally en tono preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-"Sally… alguna vez… Sally… yo… bueno… recuerdas que en varias ocasiones hablamos de nuestros planes… y nuestros deseos…" le dijo Poseidón tomando aire y tratando de sonar tranquilo y pausado.

-"Si… básicamente hemos hablado y acordado muchas cosas… ¿Qué te preocupa?" le miro entre confundida y preocupada.

-"No, nada me preocupa; solo que pues… Sally… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la tierra… desde adentro hacia fuera… contigo no me siento solo… sé que puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa… eres una mujer dulce, honesta, inteligente, adorable, alegre… en fin eres tanto para mi… que… Sally… sin ti no podría… yo… yo…" Poseidón intentaba controlar el nerviosismo mientras Sally le miraba con intriga y este buscaba apresuradamente en los bolsillos.

-"¿sí?" le dijo Sally mirándole con intriga. De momento Poseidón se arrodilla ante Sally. Esta le mira atónita y aun sin entender. Cuando Poseidón saca del bolsillo una pequeña caja negra y la abre Sally comienza a llorar de emoción.

-"Sally Wood… ¿deseas ser mi esposa?" dijo Por fin Poseidón después de haber tomado una gran bocanada de aire.

-"¡SI!" grito Sally mientras se le tiraba en sima a Poseidón. Lo beso como nunca antes, con emoción, felicidad y sentimiento. Después del beso Sally seguía llorando de alegría mientras Poseidón le colocaba la hermosa sortija en su mano.

-"creo que la primera parte del nerviosismo la vencí…" dijo Poseidón mirando con ternura a Sally.

-"Te amo… ahora… hay que decirle a papá…" dijo Sally mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la cocina con una sonrisa que Poseidón abría jurado que nunca le había visto en su vida.

_Todo estaba preparado, la comida estaba deliciosa y algunos familiares de Sally habían asistido a la cena. Llego el momento del postre y con este el momento de decir la gran noticia así que Sally le dio una mirada a Poseidón la cual este entendió a la perfección y le asintió con la cabeza. Se paro y llamo la atención de todos los allí presentes._

_-"Estimado señor Wood y presentes." Dijo Poseidón en voz alta y firme. _"_En primer lugar quiero agradecerle a usted y su familia por recibirme en su hogar en esta noche tan especial para nosotros._ _Como es de su conocimiento, Sally y yo llevamos juntos alrededor de 5 años. Durante todo este período hemos aprendido a conocernos y ha surgido entre nosotros un amor intenso que nos ha llevado a tomar la decisión de formar una nueva familia." Todos los familiares miraron maravillados a la pareja. Poseidón se sonrojo un poco y Sally le miro con ternura, tomo otra bocanada de aire y prosiguió. _

_"Puede usted estar seguro que Sally encontrará en mí el apoyo que necesita para desarrollarse plenamente como persona, mujer y madre; y que mis esfuerzos de aquí en adelante estarán orientados a lograr nuestra felicidad como pareja y como futura familia…Es por ello que hemos querido convocar a nuestras familias para que nos acompañen en el inicio de esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, y estamos seguros que seguiremos contando con su invalorable apoyo para que nuestro matrimonio esté colmado de felicidad." Diciendo esto todos los familiares se abalanzaron sobre la nueva pareja y le dieron sus felicitaciones. Al entrar un poco la noche Sally y Poseidón se despidieron y se dirigieron a su hogar. _

_-"Bueno Sra. Jackson…." Dijo Poseidón mirándole con picardía al llegar frente al umbral de su casa. _

_-"Srta. Jackson…" dijo corrigiéndole Sally con picardía y se acerco un poco más a Poseidón. _

_-"Sabes que… he estado pensando… no se… en que deberíamos realizar la boda al griego antiguo… y me gustaría darte un paseo por Grecia…" dijo Poseidón acercándose más a Sally. _

_-"Lo que tu digas… no suena mal… además seria una excelente forma de comenzar una etapa… me gustaría conocer los orígenes de mi futuro esposo…" dijo Sally ahora besando la barbilla de Poseidón. _

_-"Eres una mortal lista…" dijo Poseidón mientras le hacía cosquillas a Sally. La cual aplaco rápidamente al besar al hombre sin previo aviso. "Eso tampoco vendría mal de vez en cuando…" le susurro al oído. Sally abrió la puerta de la casa y se metió apresuradamente mientras era perseguida por Poseidón que no se iba a dar por vencido en hacerle cosquillas a Sally. Este serró la puerta y Sally aprovecho para irse a su cuarto. _

_-"no te escondas mi mortal, por que el dios del mar te está buscando y se pondrá furioso si no te encuentra…" dijo Poseidón con voz de malvado y sonriendo ante aquel juego que habían comenzado. Se escucho risas desde el segundo piso. _

_-"¿y si nunca salgo?" dijo Sally con voz de niña inocente. _

_-"El derramara su ira sobre ti mortal… y créeme que es muy caprichoso cuando desea algo…" dijo Poseidón mientras hacía sonar estrepitosamente sus pisadas en la escalera siguiendo el juego con Sally. Llego al cuarto y cuando entro estaba todo apagado y de momento ¡ZAS! Sally se había lanzado sobre él y lo estaba golpeando con la almohada. _

_-"¿con que atacando por la espalda mortal ah?" dijo Poseidón mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sally y intentaba quitarle la almohada. _

_-"tú eres un dios… se supones que me hayas visto…" dijo Sally mientas intentaba darle con la almohada. _

_-"¿ah si? Pues toma tu castigo…" se abalanzó sobre Sally y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas…_

_-"¡No… jajaja…n… jajaj…o… no… jajaja… hagas… hagas… eso… jajajaj" decía Sally entre la risa. _

_-"yo hago lo que quiera contigo mortal…" y continuaba haciéndole cosquillas. Ambos cayeron en la cama y continuaron con la lucha hasta que se cansaron. _

_-"te amo…" le susurro Sally a Poseidón mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos y le besaba en el cachete. _

_-"Y yo aún más…" le contesto Poseidón y ambos quedaron en silencio solo abrazados y en silencio. Cayeron en un profundo silencio esos de los que aun en ellos puedes percibir lo que el otro desea que sientas y así ambos abrazados cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo…_


	12. Capítulo 12 Boda

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary: **Boda y Luna de Miel de Sally y Poseidón. (Breves lapsus de tiempos en los cuales hay breves historias de recuento antes de la gran noticia, durante y después.)

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 12**

**Boda**

-"Bueno ahora después de la bendición de papá solo cuesta comenzar a hacer los arreglos para la boda…" dijo Sally mientras acomodaba el desayuno en la mesa en donde yacía Poseidón mientras leía el periódico de ese día.

-"Si… bueno… ¿Qué tienes en mente Sally?" dijo mientras pasaba una página para llegar a la parte de negocios. Sally sonrió al ver que los espejuelos de pasta color negra que tenía Poseidón en esos momentos para leer le resbalaban por la perfilada nariz.

-"Bueno… tu a vías mencionado algo sobre celebrarlo al griego antiguo… pero… me gusta la idea se podría hacer una fusión entre el griego antiguo y pues el tipo de ritual de casamiento de esta época… ¿Qué crees?" dijo mientras le depositaba 5 panqueques en el plato.

-"Suena bien… con migo no hay problema…" dijo mirando a Sally mientras le ponía el syrup a los panqueques.

-"Excelente… Hay que comenzar a ver catálogos y todas esas cosas…" dijo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a devorar sus panqueques. Poseidón continuaba ojeando el periódico.

-"Tranquila Sally… ya verás que todo saldrá bien…"

-"Eso espero… bueno... ¿y qué día caerá la boda?" dijo Sally mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de china.

-"buena pregunta… no había pensado en eso... ¿Qué día te gustaría?" dijo Poseidón mientras miraba un calendario que le quedaba cerca.

-"¿Qué día te gustaría a ti?"

-"Bueno hay que llegar a un acuerdito ¿sí? Un intermedio… bueno a mí me gustan los sábados…" dijo Poseidón acomodando sus lentes para poder ver mejor el calendario.

-"Y a mí me gustan los viernes…" dijo Sally mientras continuaba devorando los panqueques.

-"jajaja… bueno no nos podremos casarnos a la media noche… sería raro… ¿Qué tal un domingo?" dijo Poseidón ojeando ahora el calendario con mayor detenimiento.

-"Suena bien…"

-"Excelente un domingo…" dijo Poseidón buscando la parte posterior del calendario en donde se ubican todos los meses. "¿Qué tal en Agosto 25?… cae domingo…"

-"¡¿Agosto?" dijo Sally alarmada. "Me gustaría que fuera como en junio, o abril…" dijo mientras se acercaba a Poseidón y se sentaba en la falda de este para poder ojear el calendario.

-"Bueno… ¿El domingo 23 de Junio?…." dijo Sally señalando en el calendario la fecha.

-"No está mal… ¿Qué opinas? Suena caluroso pero está bien…" dijo Poseidón plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-"graciosito… bueno es una buena fecha… puedo pedir mis vacaciones para esa fecha… el jefe me debe las del año pasado y estas… a no mejor me da el mes libre…" dijo Sally mientras le acomodaba la corbata color verde esmeralda a Poseidón.

-"Sería bueno… yo pienso llevarte a Grecia…" dijo este terminando de ayudar a Sally a acomodarle la corbata.

-"Si… me gustaría…"

-"Tengo que hacer los arreglos en el Olimpo… y en mis oficinas… pero creo que puedo hacerlo… puedo pedir un mes de vacaciones… no creo que sea tan complicado…"

-"Esperemos que a Zeus no le moleste…" dijo Sally mirando de reojo al techo.

-"Claro que no… bueno a diferencia tuya a mi me deben un siglo de vacaciones… así que si las puedo pedir…" dijo Poseidón mientras tomaba el jugo de china.

-"ok… pues apuntado… la boda será el 23 de Junio de 1985…" dijo Sally mientras le daba un bolígrafo color rojo y le señalaba la fecha en el calendario.

***FLASH BACK 1***

-"ya tengo el listado de los que pienso invitar de mi familia y amistades… no son muchos… pero bueno… Poseidón ¿ya tienes en mente a quien quieres invitar?…" dijo Sally uno de los días en los que ella y Poseidón fueron a almorzar en la cafetería donde trabajaba Sally. Básicamente llevaban tiempo bregando con las cosas de la boda. Lo único que faltaba era bregar la ropa, las invitaciones, la comida y el lugar en donde realizarían la boda.

-"Bueno… si… tengo la idea… toma… vamos a ver a quienes vas a invitar…." Dijo Poseidón brindándole un pergamino en donde reposaba su hermosa escritura. Sally dejo a un lado una de las muchas revistas que tenía encima y tomo el papel y comenzó a leer el suyo.

-"Bueno… tengo en el listado a: Papá, Marcus, su esposa y sus niños, Andrea, Hermes y al chiquillo de Luke, Melanie (mi compañera en la Cafetería), Helena (mi prima) Y al resto de la familia que son unas 20 personas más… Bueno según tu lista… tus invitados son: Andrea, Hermes y Luke (igual que la mía), Apolo ¿estás seguro que piensas invitar a los dioses?" dijo Sally mirándole un poco sorprendida. Poseidón se encogió de hombros y solo pudo decir.

-"Si bueno… algunos…"

-"Bueno… Atenea…" dijo Sally mirándole con intriga.

-"No me mires así… sigue siendo mi sobrina…" dijo este mirando a algún punto indefinido en la cafetería.

-"Si ya… bueno… Perséfone… Hefestos… ya básicamente todo el Olimpo…" dijo Sally ojeando el pergamino que le dio Poseidón.

-"Créeme Sally… soy uno de los dioses principales me matarían y me enviarían al Tártaro si no los envió la invitación a nuestra boda." Dijo casi en un susurro, y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

***FLASH BACK 2* **

-"Sally pruébate este vestido…" dijo Andrea mientras ponía al pequeño Luke que jugaba con una maraquita en su cochecito.

-"No se… yo quiero algo mas… no se… antiguo… algo con corte griego." Dijo Sally mientras buscaba entre los trajes de novias.

-"Sally… tu celular está sonando…" dijo Andrea dándole el celular que marcaba algo así como DONDE SE LLEVA ACAVO BODAS…

-"SI… buenas tardes… si gracias... mi novio le pagara el depósito mañana… si vamos a decorar mañana… ok… adiós…"

-"¿Quién era?" Pregunto Andrea que seguía buscando entre los trajes uno parecido al que Sally le había descrito.

-"Era el señor que tiene a cargo el local en donde vamos a realizar la boda… bueno pensábamos realizarla en el hogar pero no cabían los invitados…"

-"si entiendo y bueno… ¿y ya tienes todo listo Sally?" pregunto Andrea mientras el pequeño Luke comenzaba a dar balbuceos y comenzaba a reírse solito.

-"Es todo un angelito…" dijo Sally mientras le lanzaba besitos al aire que el niño respondía con una sonrisa de lo mas mona enseñando sus primeros dientecitos. "Si, ya el pastel y la comida esta lista… el lugar, también… Poseidón va a pasar mañana para dar el depósito, las invitaciones enviadas, lo que falta es el cambio de look y el vestido…" dijo Sally mientras se unía a la búsqueda del traje junto a Andrea.

-"Ya verás… todo va a salir bien… se que estas nerviosa pero es normal…"

-"Si… mira este traje… que hermoso…" dijo Sally mientras sacaba un hermoso traje blanco. Era una mescla extraordinaria. Es como esos trajes que se ven en las pinturas Renacentistas que las damas griegas usaban. Era de corte largo y no ceñido al cuerpo, solamente se ajustaba en la cintura. Tenía las mangas largas pero estas estaban entre abiertas y se conectaban en tirantes que le aguantaban con finos brochecitos. (Imagínense las chicas que cantan en la película de Hércules de Disney, lo único que el vestido de color blanco) "Me lo probaré" dijo Sally y salió disparada al probador.

-"Wow… Sally… estas súper mona… yo creo que si los dioses no mueren Poseidón infartara cuando te vea…"dijo Andrea cuando Sally salió del probador con el vestido. En verdad se veía sumamente hermosa.

-"Si muere me quedo viuda… ni lo menciones… bueno… creo que este es el que me voy a llevar… ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!..." dijo Sally al percatarse del precio del traje.

-"¿Qué pasó Sally?" dijo Andrea alarmada acercándose con el cochecito donde estaba Luke haciendo muecas indefinidas.

-"Mira el costo… $750.00"

-"Tranquila… Poseidón me dejo un dinero…" dijo Andrea mientras buscaba en su cartera.

-"¿en serio?" dijo Sally sorprendida.

-"parece que tenía el presentimiento… además es un dios… ¿Qué se le puede escapar?..."

-"tan lindo… vamos… ahora tengo que pagar, salir de aquí para el beauty…" dijo Sally mientras se iba de camino junto a Andrea y Luke hacia la caja.

***FLAS BACK 3***

-"Sally… ¡SALLY!" dijo Andrea mientras sacudía a una adormilada Sally." Levántate o vas a llegar tarde a tu boda…" decía mientras una somnolienta Sally entendió eso como el fin del mundo y se levanto rápidamente.

-"¡LA BODA!" Sally salió totalmente disparada hacia el baño a prepararse. Ya había llegado rápidamente ese día esperado… Todo al fin estaba listo. Ya no sería Sally Wood… ahora enfrentaría una nueva etapa en su vida. Ahora seria la Sra. Sally Jackson. Se preparo como toda una novia lo hace. Tomo su tiempo en arreglarse, todas las chicas lo hacen para ese día tan memorable. Sally se puso el hermoso traje blanco y su cabello que era riso lucia ahora en un hermoso moño alto y unos risos que caían de él y era sujetado su cabello con unas cintas blancas con bordes dorados con flores color violeta claro. Se maquillo y salió rápidamente del cuarto de invitados de la casa de Hermes y Andrea.

Claro está recordemos que Sally y Poseidón vivían en un mismo apartamento, y la jugada es la siguiente el novio ¡NO PUEDE VER A LA NOVIA HASTA EL MOMENTO DE LA CEREMONIA POR QUE ES SORPRESA! Y así Sally y Poseidón acordaron que él se quedaría en el apartamento y Sally se prepararía en la casa de Hermes y Andrea.

Sally se montó en el auto que habían alquilado para ese día y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde celebrarían la unión de un dios y una mortal. La boda fue una mezcla como habían acordado Sally y Poseidón de algo de las bodas griegas con algo de la actual. Antes las bodas Griegas partían de 3 días de fiestas, cosa que a Sally no le llamo mucho la atención, y optaron por realizar la ceremonia en un día ala forma Civil.

Poseidón estaba completamente emocionado y nervioso esperaba a Sally cerca del juez. Ya todos estaban acomodados y estaban esperando por la novia. En eso llega Sally y se para a la entrada del local y se oye la música de fondo (La reina de Saba). Sally toma el brazo de su padre y camina por el corto pasillo hasta llegar a Poseidón que le miraba con ternura. Sally le sonrió ampliamente cosa que él respondió al momento. El padre de Sally le entrego a Poseidón y se dirigió a su silla mientras todos los presentes se sentaban y comenzaba la actividad.

-"Buenas noches" dijo el Juez a todos los presentes "Con fecha de hoy, 23 de Junio de 1985, en virtud de los derechos que me confiere el artículo 51 del Código Civil y de acuerdo con los artículos de la Constitución 32 y 149, vamos a proceder a la celebración del matrimonio civil entre: Nethuns Jackson y Sally Wood. (Prosigue con la lectura de igualdad).

"A instancia de los dos contrayentes aquí reunidos, se ha tramitado el correspondiente expediente matrimonial ante el juez encargado del Registro Civil, sin que exista impedimento u obstáculo legal que impida este matrimonio. Y, de acuerdo con el artículo 58 del Código Civil, vamos a dar lectura preceptiva de los artículos 66, 67 y 68 del mismo Código:" (hay un intermedio musical del Canon de Pachelbel y el Juez prosigue).

"Artículo 66: El marido y la mujer son iguales en derechos y deberes.  
>Artículo 67: El marido y la mujer deben respetarse y ayudarse mutuamente y actuar en interés de la familia<br>Artículo 68: Los cónyuges están obligados a vivir juntos, guardarse fidelidad y socorrerse mutuamente.

Fundamentándome en estos principios base de la institución matrimonial, y de acuerdo con lo establecido por el Código Civil, les pregunto: Sr. Nethuns Jackson. Usted libre y voluntariamente, sin ser coaccionado, ¿consiente en contraer matrimonio, y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto, con Srta. Sally Wood?"

-"Si" contesta Poseidón apretando dulcemente la mano de Sally y le brinda una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Srta. Sally Wood. Usted libre y voluntariamente, sin ser coaccionada, ¿consiente en contraer matrimonio, y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto, con el Sr. Nethuns Jackson?

-"Si" contesta Sally respondiéndole con una sonrisa de emoción a su casi esposo.

-"En virtud de la respuesta afirmativa de ambos, manifestada libremente entre todos los presentes en esta ceremonia civil y conforme a su voluntad, declaro que el Sr. Nethuns Jackson y Srta. Sally Wood, ahora Sra. Sally Jackson quedan unidos en matrimonio. A continuación, les ruego a los contrayentes que se acerquen a esta mesita para proceder a la firma del acta correspondiente. Por favor, acérquense igualmente los testigos para estampar su firma." Dijo el Juez mientras hacia el espacio para que los novios firmaran el acta y sus familiares más cercanos.

-"Ahora por el poder que me concede el estado los declaro marido y mujer…. Puede besar a la novia".  
>-"Sra. Jackson…" dijo Poseidón mientras la acercaba así.<p>

-"Sr. Jackson…" dijo Sally sonriendo ampliamente, mientras se acercaba mas para darle el beso en el cual sellarían su matrimonio.

***FLASH BACK 4***

-"ahora nos toca bailar el vals…" dijo Sally un poco cansada mientras la orquesta comenzaba a tocar el vals de la novia.

-"Si… bueno… Sra. Jackson ¿aceptaría bailar con su esposo este vals?" dijo Poseidón mientras le daba su brazo.

-"Payaso… claro que quiero…" dijo Sally dándole un leve puño en el brazo en forma de juego. La melodía era hermosa, como son todos los valses.

Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás  
>donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar…<p>

-"¿te dije que estas hermosa?…"

Donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
>es tiempo para amar….<p>

-"No… que va si tu mirada lo dice todo…"

Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir  
>y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír<br>un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín  
>es tiempo de vivir…<p>

-"Es que eres irresistible…"

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
>un dos tres un dos tres<br>sin parar de bailar  
>haz que este tiempo de vals<br>un dos tres un dos tres  
>no termine jamás…<p>

-"Igual tu…" y Sally beso delicadamente a Poseidón mientras continuaban el baile.

Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar  
>por encima del sol por debajo del mar<br>sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
>no es tiempo de verdad…<p>

Sally se recostó en el pecho de Poseidón mientras continuaban el baile y se unían mas personas a la pista. Poseidón le susurraba cosas bonitas a Sally y esta solo contestaba con sonrisas y carcajadas.

Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar  
>la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar<br>y elevarse violenta como un huracán  
>es tiempo en espiral<br>Bésame en tiempo de vals.  
>Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos<br>dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón  
>con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor<br>es tiempo y es en fin  
>mi tiempo para ti.<p>

-"Te amo…"

-"Y yo te amo más que a mi vida Sally… Más que a mi vida…"

***FLASH BACK 5***

-"Corre Net… perderemos el avión…" dijo Sally mientras corría apresuradamente por el pasillo del aeropuerto.

-"Sally… no puedo correr más rápido estoy cargado de las maletas…" decía Poseidón que cargaba con dos maletas grande y dos maletas de mano.

-"Faltan 20 minutos…" decía Sally mientras se acomodaba en la fila de verificación.

-"SI… tranquila llegaremos a tiempo…" le dijo Poseidón mientras llegaba totalmente agitado al lado de la chica. Les revisaron y pasaron hacia la fila en donde daban sus boletos, los dieron y entraron rápidamente al gate.

-"Uff… pasamos… ves Sally te lo dije…" dijo Poseidón mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo color azul.

-"por poco infarto pensaba que no llegaríamos… silla B-75 y B-76" dijo Sally mientras buscaban sus sillas que agraciadamente la de Sally daba a una ventanilla. "Excelente…"

***FLASH BACK 6***

-"¡Que hermoso es Grecia!" dijo Sally en la mañana de haber llegado a Grecia, estaban estropeados casi 12 horas de vuelo era matador (creo que esa es la cantidad si es en escala no estoy segura :-D )

-"Viste no es por presumir… pero es mi pasado… así… seré tu guía para que conozcas Grecia…" dijo Poseidón mientras ayudaba a abrir la puerta del hotel a Sally.

-"Si… eso es excelente… bueno creo que a Zeus no le agrado mucho nuestra unión…" dijo Sally mientras el mozo les decía el numero de habitación y les entregaba las llaves.

-"Puede que no estaba contento… pero el solo es mi hermano y no tiene mucho que ver en mi vida amorosa… así que pues… no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a una cuñada mortal…" dijo Poseidón cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

-"Si… pero que se va ha hacer…" dijo Sally mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-"Si… bueno… Sally…" dijo Poseidón acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-"Si…" le contesto está viendo las intenciones de su ahora esposo.

-'Te amo…" y la beso apasionadamente…

*FLASH BACK 7*

-"Bueno ya fuimos al puerto de Pireo, al Plaka, al Erecteion, fuimos a Ágora, falta la acrópolis…"

-"Si bueno… iremos mañana…" dijo Poseidón mientras se tiraba supuestamente exausto a la cama.

-"No me digas que ya vas a dormir…" le dijo Sally mientras se acostaba a su lado y le ponía carrita de perrito mojado…"

-"SI… esto es agotador…"

-"Vaya… que clase de dios… camina un par de cuadras y ya está muerto…" le dijo Sally mientras comenzaba a abrasarlo fuerte mente.

-"SI vivieras toda una eternidad te darías cuenta de lo que es cansancio…"

-"Si, ni me lo quiero imaginar… pero tenemos tarea pendiente…" le susurro Sally al oído captando la atención de Poseidón.

-"¿estás segura? Cuando estoy cansado tiendo a ser…"

-"Vaya vamos a probar cuan fuerte es el dios Poseidón…" dijo Sally sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Poseidón.

-"Sally, si haces eso no respondo…" pero fue interrumpido por el repentino beso de Sally.

-"Te amo." Le dijo La chica mientras lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.


	13. Capítulo 13 Síntomas de algo inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary:** Relatos de el embarazo de Sally y la despedida de Poseidón.

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 13**

**Síntomas de algo inesperado**

En esos cuatro años aproximadamente que vivieron Sally y Poseidón como marido y mujer, todo transcurrió normalmente. Poseidón seguía atendiendo sus deberes como dios aunque un poco descuidado y Sally reanudo su trabajo en la cafetería.

-"Sally… ya llegue…" dijo Poseidón mientras entraba por la sala y dejaba sobre el sillón su maletín de trabajo.

-"Estoy en la cocina…" grito Sally desde la cocina en donde ya salía el olor de lasaña.

-"Hola amor…" dijo Poseidón dándole un tierno beso y poniendo sobre la mesa unas bolsitas con encargos del supermercado.

-"Hola… ¿Qué pasa tienes cara de preocupado?" dijo Sally cuando comenzó a poner los encargos en la nevera.

-"Bueno hubo una confrontación en el Campamento con unos estudiantes…"

-"ya veo…" dijo Sally frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Poseidón se le quedo mirando por un momento, Sally se veía agotada y estaba un poco pálida.

-"Sally… ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo Poseidón mientras se acercaba a Sally y le verificaba la temperatura.

-"Si solo que me siento un poco cansada…" dijo Sally quitando la mano de Poseidón de su frente y continuaba bregando en la cocina.

-"o ya veo… ¿quieres que termine de cocinar?" dijo Poseidón verificando la lasaña que ya estaba en el horno.

-"No… bueno si… he estado muy cansada últimamente…" dijo Sally terminando de limpiar los trastes que le faltaban en el lava platos.

-"Si, me imagino ese trabajo en la cafetería es muy cansón…" dijo Poseidón mientras bajaba la temperatura del horno para que la lasaña no se quemara.

-"Si… bueno me llamas cuando este lista…" y así salió una agotada Sally, casi corriendo hacia su cama.

***FLASH BACK 2* **

-"¿Sally?" dijo Poseidón con voz soñolienta.

-"Si…" dijo esta en tono bajo cuando entro a la cama y se arropo nuevamente.

-"Fuiste de nuevo al baño…" dijo este en tono preocupado.

-"Si…"

-"Es la cuarta vez en la noche…" dijo volteándose para ver mejor a Sally después de haber encendido la lámpara de noche.

-"Si… a no mejor fue que tome mucha agua hoy…" dijo Sally sin prestarle mucha importancia y se acurruco mejor entre las sabanas.

-"Descansa Sally…" Y Poseidón apago la luz y todo continuo en silencio. Ya era temprano en la mañana eso como las 6:30 cuando Poseidón se movió en la cama y palpando no encontró el cuerpo de Sally a su lado. Noto como de la ventana comenzaba a entrar los primeros rayos de sol. Se desperezó y se dirigió al baño cuando escucho un quejido seguido por la llave del lavamanos.

-"¿Sally?" dijo Poseidón preocupado al ver la puerta del baño entre abierta y a Sally arrodillada frente al inodoro.

-"cuju puaf…"

-"¿Sally estas bien?" dijo este mirando como su esposa totalmente pálida vomitaba dentro del inodoro.

-"Cuju bluah…" nuevamente un vomito.

-"Rayos Sally…" dijo Poseidón mientras le agarraba por la cabeza y le echaba agua fría por la nuca y le aguantaba con la otra mano el pelo.

-"No me siento…" dijo Sally una vez más calmada.

-"Si te ves mal… ¿desde cuándo estas vomitando?" pregunto Poseidón totalmente preocupado.

-"Desde que me levante… bluah…" y otra sección de vómitos.

-"Rayos… debió de haber sido lo que comimos anoche…" dijo Poseidón mientras ayudaba a Sally a que no se desmayara en el suelo.

-"No, no lo creo… bluah…"

-"Pues… no se… ¿quieres tomar un baño y quedarte descansando?" dijo Poseidón una vez ya Sally se había calmado nuevamente. Le ayudo a pararse, bajo el inodoro unas cuantas veces y la ayudo a entrar a la ducha.

-"Si…"

-"Vamos te traeré tu toalla…" dijo mientras salía del baño en busca de la toalla de Sally.

***Flash Back 3***

-"Sally… estas muy mal… te llevare al médico…" dijo Poseidón mientras veía nuevamente a Sally vomitando en el inodoro. Llevaba ya tres días, en la mañana vomitando.

-"Si… estos tres días han sido horribles…" dijo Sally mientras bajaba el inodoro y se puso a lavarse los dientes.

-"Si me imagino…"

Sally limpio el baño con ayuda de Poseidón. Sally se baño y se preparo mientras Poseidón terminaba un improvisado desayuno de unas tostadas y jugo de pera. Luego se montaron en el auto y se dirigieron al médico.

-"Para anotar al paciente…" dijo Poseidón a la enfermera que estaba en el counter.

-"Si dígame su nombre y edad…" dijo la enfermera mientras anotaba en la hoja de pacientes.

-"Si, Sally Jackson… 28 años…" dijo Poseidón aguantando a Sally que se veía totalmente demacrada.

-"Acompañante…"

-"Nethuns Jackson… soy el esposo de Sally…"

-"Dígame Sr. Jackson… ¿Qué le ocurre a Sally?..." dijo la enfermera mientras seguía escribiendo la información y anotando el plan médico de la pareja.

-"A estado con vómitos durante tres días corridos en la mañana…"

-"Ok, vamos a tomarle los vitales… pase la a la próxima sala…" dijo la enfermera mientras le señalaba la próxima puerta.

-"Gracias…" dijeron ambos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta que le señalaron.

-"Vamos Sally…" le susurro Poseidón a Sally mientras caminaban hacia la sala de vitales.

-"Buenas tardes… Sra. Jackson…" dijo la enfermera que estaba en la sala.

-"Buenas tardes…" dijeron al unísono Poseidón y Sally.

-"Sra. Jackson le voy a pedir que se suba a la báscula…" dijo la enfermera mientras le ayudaba a subirse a la bascula. "148 libras… ahora por favor le voy a tomar la presión… 120/80… ahora dígame que es lo que le ha pasado…" dijo la enfermera mientras anotaba los datos de Sally en su record.

-"Bueno… me he sentido un poco mal… he estado tres días vomitando…" dijo Sally mientras se notaba que recuperaba poco a poco su color normal.

-"¿se levanta muy seguido al baño?" pregunto la enfermera mientras seguía apuntando en el record.

-"Si…"

-"bueno… espere en la sala… solo faltan dos pacientes antes de usted… si se siente mal solo avísenme ¿sí?" dijo señalándole otra sala que había a unos pasos de esa oficina.

-"Muchas gracias…"

Paso alrededor de 15 minutos en los que Sally se quedo entre dormida y despierta en el hombro de Poseidón mientras esperaban su turno.

-"Sra. Jackson…" dijo el Doctor de Sally.

-"Vamos Sally…" le dijo Poseidón mientras la levantaba con delicadeza y caminaban hacia la oficina del doctor. Una vez dentro se sentaron en las sillas de el paciente y el médico hablo primero.

-"Buenas tardes… Sra. Jackson…" dijo el doctor al mirar el record de Sally.

-"Buenas tardes…" dijeron ambos al unísono.

-"Bien… vamos a ver… la enfermera me indica que usted lleva tres días vomitando… ¿me podría decir que otras cosas le ha pasado?" dijo el médico prestándole toda la atención a Sally.

-"Si bueno… he estado vomitando… a veces los alimentos me apestan…" comenzó a enumerar Sally mientras el médico tomaba nota.

-"Se levanta hasta cuatro veces al baño en la noche…" dijo Poseidón al médico.

-"Si ya veo… ¿te sientes cansada casi todo el tiempo?" dijo el médico mirando con intriga a Sally.

-"Si…"

-"Bueno… ¿Cuántos años tienes Sally?"

-"Tengo 28…"

-"Bueno Sally… te mandare a hacer unos laboratorios… ¿sí? Y una pregunta más… ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?" dijo el médico mientras le sonreía.

-"…" Sally se puso a pensar.

-"Dígame Sra. Jackson…"

-"Si no mal recuerdo hace como 4 semanas se suponía que…" dijo Sally sacando cuenta y de momento se puso pálida entendiendo la mirada que le dio el médico y mas la sonrisa que recibió de este.

-"Ok, ya esta… te envió a hacer laboratorios… esperamos el resultado y después te digo lo que tienes… esperen en la sala." Dijo el médico dándole unas hojas para que Sally se hiciera unos análisis de sangre y orina. Paso alrededor de una hora y quince minutos cuando recibieron los resultados y regresaron a ver al doctor.

-"Aquí están los laboratorios…" dijo Sally cuando tomaban asiento frente al doctor.

-"Déjame verlos… ok, muy bien… bueno… Sally… te tengo una buena noticia…" dijo el médico cuando unió todas las piezas del rompecabezas y le sonrió a la pareja.

-"¿Si?" dijo Sally un poco preocupada pero se imaginaba lo que podía ser y agarro fuerte mente la mano de Poseidón.

-"Bueno a ambos…"dijo el médico con una sonrisa amplia.

-"¿Si?" dijeron ahora la pareja.

-"Bueno… Sally no estás enferma…"

-"¿ah no?" dijo Sally sorprendida recibiendo la mirada de alegría por parte del médico.

-"No… bueno… lo que pasa es que ambos van a hacer padres…" dijo el médico ensanchando mas su sonrisa.

-"…" no hubo respuesta por parte de la pareja.

-"yo… Net… yo…" dijo Sally totalmente atónica ante la nueva noticia y solo señalaba con su dedo índice a ella y a Poseidón y viceversa.

-"Felicidades Señores Jackson…" dijo el doctor dándole unas palmadas en los hombros a los nuevos padres.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" fue lo único que se oyó en la sala de espera, el grito de emoción de los nuevos padres.

***FLASH BACK 3***

-"Vamos corre o no me oyes…" dijo Sally que estaba sentada viendo la película de Mi familia "My family".

-"Ya voy Sally…" contesto Poseidón mientras llegaba con un plato lleno de popcorn.

-"Ya empezó…" le dijo Sally mientras este intentaba tomar espacio en el sillón.

-"Si ya lo sé… voy…"

A los 55 minutos de la película…

-"Snif Snif… no puedo… hay porque…" dijo Sally entre sollozos mientras abrazaba el brazo de Poseidón.

-"Sally amor tranquila… has visto esta película por unas 10 veces…"

-"Si pero no puedo… es tan… están Sinf snif…" continuo llorando a borbotones.

-"Aww Sally… tranquila…" Poseidón le tendió una servilleta.

-"Abrázame si…" le dijo Sally mientras le hacía pucheros.

-"Te amo…" le dijo Poseidón cuando la abrazo fuerte mente.

***FLASH BACK 4 –Semana 11 de embarazo* **

-"Sally…"

-"Si…"contesto esta desde la cama.

-"vamos levántate ya es tarde…" le dijo mientras le quitaba las sabanas y abría la ventana.

-"Voy… vaya… wow… Poseidón recuerda que me tienes que recoger a las 1:00 de la tarde…" dijo Sally mientras se levantaba con poca rapidez de la cama.

-"Si… ya vale… vamos… te deje el desayuno hecho amor… ¡Hola cosita, buenos días!" dijo Poseidón mientras le daba un beso a la pancita de Sally.

-"Vamos Poseidón aun es un peque no te oye…" dijo Sally despeinándole el cabello a su esposo.

-"Si pero aun así lo amo… igual a la dama que lo carga…" dijo este besándole el cachete.

-"awww, vasta de dulcerías mañaneras que me empalago… vamos voy a llegar tarde…" dijo Sally mientras se preparaba rápidamente para ir a su trabajo. Estuvo trabajando hasta el medio día y Poseidón pasó a buscarla al trabajo para llevarla a la cita con el ginecólogo.

-"Fíjense en la pantalla… este es su chiquillo… podemos oír su corazoncito pero aún es temprano para saber si es niño o niña… les felicito está todo bien…" dijo El médico cuando le estrechaba las manos a Sally y Poseidón.

***FLASH BACK 5 – Semana 16 de embarazo***

-"¿quieres un poco de café?" dijo Sally a Poseidón en la tarde cuando este llego del trabajo y se sentó en la cocina.

-"Si… esta semana ha sido agotadora…" dijo Poseidón mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-"Ni que lo digas… uch… un momento…" dijo Sally tocándose la barriga y sintiendo unos leves golpecitos.

-"¿estás bien?" dijo Poseidón viendo como Sally se quedaba quieta y con la mano en la pancita.

-"Si solo… dame tu mano…" dijo Sally tomando la mano de Poseidón y colocándola en donde había sentido los primeros movimientos de el bebé.

-"ya… wow… Sally…" dijo Poseidón sintiendo las pataditas y sonrió embobado.

-"Si…" dijo Sally brindándole su mejor sonrisa.

-"Hola peque de papá…" dijo hablándole a su bebé que ahora se movía en el vientre de Sally.

-"¿sientes los pataleos?" le decía Sally en un susurro.

-"Si vaya… vamos pequeño de papi no molestes mucho con esas pataditas a mamá… ¿entendido campeón?" y así le beso el vientre.

***FLASH BACK 6 – Semana 20 del embarazo***

-"Sally… ¿estás leyendo en voz alta? Dijo Poseidón mientras salía del baño. Sally estaba recostada en la cama con su bata de dormir mientras leía en voz alta un libro.

-"Claro… le estoy leyendo al pequeño…" dijo Sally mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-"¿y qué le lees?" dijo Poseidón sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-"la odisea… algo tiene que ir aprendiendo del papá y sus antepasados…" dijo Sally mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a Poseidón.

-"No aguanto a mañana para saber si es niña o niño…" dijo este recostándose en la cama.

-"Igual yo… Poseidón… estaba pensando… ¿y si es niño, que nombre le pondremos?" dijo Sally mientras serraba el libro y se acomodaba en la cama.

-"No lo sé… después que no sea uno de esos nombres raros estamos a mano…"

-"estaba pensando… horita cuando le estaba leyendo una historia en donde mencionaba a Perseo… creo que Percy no sería un mal nombre…" dijo Sally mientras miraba a Poseidón que estaba acostado a su lado.  
>-"¿Percy?" dijo este pensativo.<p>

-"Si…"

-"Bueno Perceus Jackson no suena mal… me gusta… ¡Hola Percy!" dijo Poseidón mientras acariciaba el vientre de Sally.

-"Vamos y si es chica…" dijo Sally entre risas.

-"Después que no le pongas Atenea no hay problemas…"

-"Caya… si te oye…" dijo Sally riéndose como loca.

-"jajaja es mentira… bueno… si es chica… por que no le ponemos igual que la madre…"

-"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Sally sorprendida.

-"Sally es un nombre hermoso…"

-"gracias… pues ya esta… Percy si es chico y Sally si es chica…" dijo Sally arropándose con la sabana.

-"Suena lindo… ahora gordita hermosa vamos a dormir…" dijo este apagando la lámpara de noche.

-"Vaya ahora me dices gorda…" dijo Sally aparentando estar ofendida.

-"Gordita preciosa…" le susurro Poseidón al oído.

-"Ya o te hecho con el perro a dormir…" dijo Sally mientras lo empujaba para que se saliera del lado de ella. Poseidón se hiso el ofendido y puso cara de perrito mojado. "No me pongas esa carita…"

-después de la cita con el ginecólogo-

-"No lo puedo creer… vistes sus manitas… que lindo…" dijo Sally mientras entraba en el auto.

-"Si… tan pequeño… bueno Percy... cuando nazcas vas a ser un excelente guerrero…" dijo Poseidón encendiendo el auto.

-"Si ya lo creo… espero que ese campamento del que me hablaste no quede muy lejos…" dijo Sally intentando sonar no muy triste.

-"No… bueno… no del todo… además allí estará muy bien… Quirón lo cuidara…"

***FLASH BACK 7 – Semana 38 de embarazo***

-"Fin de la Sección… Poseidón quiero hablar contigo a solas…" dijo Zeus mientras los ostros dioses salían de la sala dejando a Zeus y a Poseidón a solas. "Hermano… me está preocupando tu descuido hacia el Olimpo… sabes que des de un principio no apoye tu relación con esa mortal…" dijo Zeus totalmente serio.

-"Sally…" le recordó Poseidón con tono serio.

-"Me da igual… has descuidado casi por completo tu puesto Poseidón…"

-"NO lo he descuidado…" se molesto este.

-"¿Acaso has olvidado tu papel en el Olimpo?" dijo Zeus alzando su voz para verse imponente.

-"No… yo… no…" dijo Poseidón un poco dolido ante lo que su hermano le había dicho.

-"Poseidón… un dios nunca descuida su puesto… y un dios sigue siendo dios con mortal o sin mortales… y tu ya no me pareces un dios…" diciendo esto le dio la espalda a su hermano y se fue de la estancia dejando a un aturdido Poseidón con ojos nublados.

***FLASH BACK 8 – Semana 39 de embarazo***

-"Vamos… quiero llevarte a un lugar especial…" dijo Poseidón después de haber recogido a Sally de la casa de Andrea. Se allegaron hacia el mar el lugar preferido de ambos.

-"Vaya… que hermosa playa…"dijo Sally cuando estaban frente a la playa.

-"Si… bueno es una de mis favoritas se llama Montauk" le dijo Poseidón mientras observaba a Sally con ojos llorosos.

-"Es hermosa…"

-"Sally… necesito hablar contigo…" dijo en tono bajo y con dolor.

-"Dime…" a Sally le extrañó ver a Poseidón en esa manera, sabía que lo que le iba a decir no sería nada bueno.

-"No es tan sencillo Sally… después de todos estos años juntos…Necesito que sepas que… yo te amo… pero…" dijo Poseidón tomándole las manos y mirándole a los ojos.

-"Dime, créeme cualquier cosa que me digas puedo soportarlo…" dijo Sally que le comenzaban a poner llorosos sus ojos.

-"Sally… necesito tomar un tiempo… volver… a mi trabajo… estoy teniendo problemas en el…" dijo Poseidón ahora desviando la mirada de los ojos de Sally.

-"Me lo imaginaba…" susurro Sally y comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

-"Sally… amor… no… no llores…" dijo Poseidón mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de Sally.

-"Poseidón… yo… entiendo… solo que va ha ser… va hacer difícil…" dijo Sally mientras intentaba controlar el llanto.

-"Sally… te prometo que te cuidare y cuidare de Percy… tal vez ya no pueda estar contigo como antes pero… te amo…" dijo Poseidón con ojos llorosos pero hacia fuerza para no llorar.

-"Yo lo sé… me preocupa Percy…" dijo Sally aguantando su vientre.

-"Te prometo que los cuidare a ambos… estarán bien…" dijo Poseidón mientras besaba con delicadeza a Sally.

-"¿Cuándo tendrás que irte?" dijo Sally tratando de tranquilizar su tristeza.

-"Mañana en la mañana"


	14. Capítulo 14 Perseus Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. (Sally-porque Poseidón es de la mente de Platón, Homero, Ovidio y unos cuantos griegos antiguos…:-D)

**Summary:** Nacimiento de Percy y 11 años después. *para que todos sepan la parte del solsticio de verano (parte final) esta en su mayoría copiado del libro El ladrón del Rayo, Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo I de Rick Riordan. (Capítulo 21 Pág. 258-263)

**Personajes: **Sally/Poseidón.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Capítulo 14**

**Perseus (Percy) Jackson **

***Semana 40 de embarazo – a solo días del nacimiento de Percy***

-"Sally… yo, lamento no haberte dicho esto antes… se me hiso difícil…" dijo Poseidón con ojos completamente nublados por las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que Sally le veía así. Sabían que algún día el momento llegaría en el cual ambos no podían estar juntos. Pero nunca pensaron que fuera tan cercano. A Sally se le rompía el alma ver a su esposo en esa posición pero ella era una mujer fuerte y sabía que era por el bien de todos. Se acercó a Poseidón y le tomo el rostro y lo miro fijamente.

-"Yo entiendo completamente Poseidón… ya me imaginaba que este día podía llegar…" dijo Sally con un suspiro en el cual dejo ver el gran peso que sentía de sentimientos en esos momentos. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas espesas que hacían un camino desde sus ojos hacia su barbilla. Poseidón le acaricio el rostro y con sus dedos recogía sus lágrimas y le decía entre susurros mientras la abrazaba fuertemente:

-"Sally… carriño no llores…"

-"Es que no sé cómo voy a vivir sin ti…" le decía Sally entre sollozos.

-"Sally… sé que no va a ser fácil para ambos… pero… eres la mortal más fuerte que he visto en mi vida, la más dulce, la más sincera, y sé que saldrás a delante… te prometo que cuidare a ti y Percy…" dijo Poseidón mientras le besaba el rostro.

-"Te amo… yo… no… yo no sé cómo va a ser… tengo miedo… Poseidón…" Sally se acomodo en el pecho de Poseidón mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-"Sally… tranquila… le pediré a Quirón que los proteja por cualquier cosa… yo… yo debo irme, recuerda lo que amblamos del campamento mestizo Sally… Percy debe ir… el debe elegir cuál es su destino. No tu, ni yo el…" le dijo Poseidón mientras miraba a Sally a los ojos tomando valor para enfrentar el momento.

-"Pero no quiero abandonarle tan pequeño…" dijo Sally casi en un susurro.

-"Sally… ya hemos hablado de esto…" le dijo Poseidón al Sally negar lo que habían hablado anteriormente.

-"¡NO! No pienso perder a Percy y a ti…" por sus mejillas continuaban cayendo lágrimas mientras se aguantaba el vientre y observaba triste a Poseidón que estaba igual de destrozado que ella. Por primera vez Sally vio que Poseidón derramaba lágrimas. Esa fue la gota que colmo el bazo y Sally se tiro sobre él y lo beso como si fuera el último aliento de su vida.

-"Sally…"

-"No, no quiero…" decía Sally mientras movía su cabeza en negación.

-"Sally… sabes que correrán un gran riesgo tanto tu y Percy si ambos están juntos…" le dijo Poseidón después de haber suspirado profundamente.

-"yo lo cuidare… te lo prometo…"

-"No, si decides quedarte con Percy… yo los cuidare a ambos… Sally… ya debo irme…" dijo Poseidón mientras en el mar se comenzaba a ver los primeros rayos del sol.

-"…" Sally no dijo nada simplemente agacho la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar. A Poseidón se le desgarraba el interior al ver a Sally llorar, eso era lo menos que él quería ver en su vida, a Sally triste.

-"Sally… eres la mortal más importante de mi vida, y me atrevo a apostar por los dioses que has sido la mujer que ha calado dentro de mi ser… nunca te olvidare…" le dijo Poseidón mientras la acercaba a él y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de en ese abrazo fundir sus almas para estar siempre grabadas y recordar cada palmo de piel, cada suspiro, cada lagrima, cada olor, cada parte de su ser.

-"Y yo nunca te olvidare Poseidón… te amo…"

Y así se besaron, fue un beso cargado de todo sentimiento, de tristeza, de amor. Poseidón le miro a los ojos y con su vista nublada le dio la espalda para montarse en la embarcación que le esperaba a casi un quilómetro de distancia. Cuando se montó simplemente miro a Sally y en medio de una repentina tormenta el barco de Poseidón desapareció, dejando a una triste Sally con un futuro incierto para Percy y para ella.

***SEMANAS MAS TARDES (15 de Julio de 1989)***

-"Andrea… ya es hora…" dijo Sally alrededor de las 2:26 de la mañana. Andrea estaba descansando al lado de Hermes cuando Sally irrumpió en su recamara. Después de que Poseidón había dejado a Sally, no porque él quiso si no porque sabía que corrían un gran riesgo estando todos juntos; Sally se quedo en casa de Andrea y Hermes.

-"Demonios…" dijo Andrea mientras miraba a Sally que tenia rostro sudoroso y de alerta. Se levanto de la cama y movió a Hermes. Este entendiendo lo que pasaba se levanto a rayo veloz y salió a toda marcha hacia el baño a vestirse y recoger la maleta de Sally.

-"Sally… estarás bien… aguanta…" le decía Andrea mientras le ayudaba a montarse en el auto. "Por todos los dioses… Hermes dale rápido…"

-"tranquila Sally… llegaremos rápido…" dijo Hermes una vez ya instalado en el auto.

-"Si solo Poseidón estuviera aquí…"decía Sally mientras le venía otra contracción. Andrea se ubicó en la parte trasera del auto para ayudar a Sally mientras Hermes conducía como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hospital. Llegaron en 7 minutos ya que era de madrugada y no había transito.

-"Tranquila Sally… ya llegamos…" dijo Andrea mientras le ayudaba a bajarse del auto y buscaba a un paramédico con una silla de ruedas.

**-Una hora más tarde-**

-"Familia de Sally Jackson…" dijo la enfermera que estaba a esa hora en emergencia.

-"¿Si?"Dijeron Andrea y Hermes a la vez en espera del resultado.

-"Sally dio a luz a un hermoso niño, ya está descansando…" dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-"¿Podemos pasar?" dijo Andrea con una emoción gigantesca.

-"Si, claro… en la siguiente puerta…" le señalo la puerta y se fue hacia la oficina.

-"gracias…" dijo Hermes mientras seguía aprisa a Andrea.

-"Sally…" dijo Andrea cuando se asomo por la puerta.

-"¿Si?"Contesto Sally que estaba totalmente agotada pero con un pequeño bollito entre sus manos. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a su familia.

-"Déjame ver al pequeño diosito del mar…" dijo Hermes mientras tomaba al pequeño Percy entre sus manos. Percy era como todos los niños recién nacidos. Aun no había abierto los ojos pero se podía ver una pelusita de pelo lacio negro en su cráneo blanco.

-"Sally… es hermoso…" dijo Andrea mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo mecía delicadamente.

-"Si… si solo Poseidón pudiera verle…" dijo Sally con ojos aguados.

-"Se que estaría orgulloso de el Sally… vamos primito ve con mamita…" dijo Hermes mientras le entregaba al pequeño Percy a su madre. En ese momento dejo de llover y la tormenta que había seso, dejando paso a una hermosa mañana.

-"Parece que el dios del mar ya sabe que tiene un nuevo hijo…" dijo Hermes mientras miraba por la ventana a lo lejos como el mar volvía a estar tranquilo, y Sally simplemente sonrió.

***Solsticio de Verano 2000***

Ahí estaba Percy con 11 años… un chico de pelo negro, ojos verdes, muy flacucho, entraba por la puerta de la Sala Olímpica con el Rayo Maestro y se dirigió hacia mí. Se me conmovió mi ser al verle, era la viva imagen de Sally, pero tenía también cosas de mí.

-"Padre." No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, podía sentir que su corazón iba a cien por hora y a mi lado mi hermano Zeus hablo:

-"¿No deberías dirigirte primero al amo de la casa, chico?" Percy no se atrevió a mirarnos y mi felicidad por ver a mi hijo por primera vez me hiso reaccionar rápidamente a contestarle a mi hermano:

-"Paz, hermano. El muchacho respeta a su padre. Es lo correcto." Dije tratando de esconder el gran orgullo que sentía al verle por primera vez.

-"¿Sigues reclamándolo, pues?- me dijo Zeus en forma de amenaza. "¿Reclamas a este hijo que engendraste contra nuestro sagrado juramento?" se me vino el mundo encima, mire de reojo a Percy y me dolió con todo mi ser decir lo que tenía que decir. Sabía que tenía ese juramento con mis hermanos y por más que quise esconderlo Zeus se entero.

-"He admitido haber obrado mal. Ahora quisiera oírlo hablar." Mire a Percy que aun no se atrevía mirar para donde nos encontrábamos y sabía que se libraba dentro de él una lucha en la cual estaría intentando asimilar cada una de mis torpes palabras. Pero tenía que ser así no podía hacer nada más.

-"ya le he perdonado la vida una vez. Atreverse a volar a través de mi reino… ¡Bueno! Debería haberlo fulminado al instante por su insolencia." Dijo Zeus totalmente molesto. Y a mí se me comprimió mi ser y no pude aguantar en decirle a mi hermano dolido:

-"¿Y arriesgarte a destruir tu propio rayo maestro?" le recrimine con toda calma a mi hermano. "Escúchemelos, hermano…" Zeus refunfuño como siempre hacia cuando hablábamos sobre Percy.

-"Escuchare. Después me pensare si lo arrojo del Olimpo o no." Dijo Zeus totalmente molesto.

Mi vida se me fue al traste al oír eso pero tome aire y llame a Percy.

-"Perseus, Mírame." Percy levanto su rostro, tuve que contener mi emoción al verle por primera vez en mi vida. Era el vivo retrato de Sally lo único que tenía mis ojos y el pelo tal vez lo había sacado del abuelo. Era un chico guapo y me sentí sumamente orgulloso de él. Intente no dar emoción alguna: "Dirígete al señor Zeus, chico" le ordene como si nada "Cuéntale tu historia". Así pues Percy conto todo lo ocurrido sin dejar ningún detalle en el aire, nadie le interrumpió y al final Zeus abrió la palma de su mano y el rayo maestro voló hacia él.

-"Presiento que el chico dice la verdad." murmuro "Pero que Ares haya hecho algo así… es impropio de él." Dijo pensativo.

-"Es orgulloso e impulsivo" comente "le viene de familia."

-'"¿Señor?" dijo Percy con miedo.

-"¿Sí?" contestamos Zeus y yo a la vez.

-"Ares no actuó solo. La idea se le ocurrió a otro, a otra cosa." Ahí Percy explico sus sueños y tuve un mal presentimiento.

-"¿Acusas a Hades, después de todo?" Le pregunto Zeus un poco sorprendido pero aun molesto.

-"No" contesto "quiero decir, señor Zeus, que he estado en presencia de Hades. La sensación de la playa fue diferente. Fue lo mismo que sentí cuando me acerque al foso. Es la entrada del tártaro, ¿no? Algo poderoso y malvado se esta esperanzando allí abajo… algo más antiguo que los dioses." Dijo un poco preocupado y sentí cual era lo que pensaba Percy. Al Percy decir eso contemple a mi hermano y ambos entendimos lo grabe de la situación comenzamos a discutir rápidamente en griego antiguo con miedo a que Percy y sus acompañantes entendieran algo pero cuando me propuse a opinar Zeus cortó tajante mente el tema.

-"Asunto concluido" dijo Zeus "Tengo que ir a purificar este relámpago en las aguas de Lemnos, para limpiar la mancha humana del metal." Se levanto y miro a Percy. "Me has hecho un buen servicio, chico. Pocos héroes habrían logrado tanto."

-"Tuve ayuda, señor" respondió con un poco de temor "Grover Underwood y Annabeth Chase…"

-"Para mostrarte mi agradecimiento, te perdonare la vida. No confió en ti, Perseus Jackson. No me gusta lo que tu llegada supone para el futuro del Olimpo, pero, por el bien de la paz en la familia, te dejare vivir." Dijo bajando los sumos y mirándome de reojo.

-"Esto… gracias, señor." Dijo Percy entre agradecido y asustado.

-"Ni se te ocurra volver a volar. Que no te encuentre aquí cuando vuelva. De otro modo, probarás este rayo. Y será tu última sensación." El trueno sacudió el palacio. Con un relámpago cegador Zeus desapareció. Me quede solo en la sala del trono con mi Percy.

-"tu tío" suspire captando la atención de Percy "siempre ha tenido debilidad por las salidas dramáticas. Le habría ido bien como dios del teatro." Se produjo un silencio incomodo en el cual ni Percy ni yo nos atrevimos a mirarnos, pero Percy rompió el silencio.

-"Señor, ¿Qué había en el foso?" me pregunto tan distante. Odiaba que mi propio hijo me llamase señor. Pero debía ser así.

-"¿No te lo has imaginado ya?" le dije tratando de darle la afirmación a lo que él antes nos había dicho, confirmándole ahí su teoría.

-"¿Cronos? ¿El rey de los titanes?" me dijo casi en un susurro. Ese nombre hiso que se posara sobre el Olimpo una especie de sombra que hiso como que todo se parara al oír ese nombre algo dentro de mi ser se conmovió y aguante mi tridente.

-"En la primera guerra, Percy, Zeus cortó a nuestro padre Cronos en mil pedazos, justo como Cronos había hecho con su propio padre, Urano. Zeus arrojo los restos de Cronos al fondo del Tártaro. El ejercicio titán fue desmembrado, su fortaleza en el monte Etna destruida y sus monstruosos aliados desterrados a los lugares más remotos de la tierra. Aun así, los titanes no pueden morir, del mismo modo que tampoco podemos morir los dioses. Lo que queda de Cronos sigue vivo de alguna espantosa forma, sigue consciente de su dolor eterno, aun hambriento de poder." Le conté a vuelo de pájaro lo que había pasado hacían millones de eones atrás.

-"Se está curando" me dijo con un poco de temor "Esta volviendo."

Negué con la cabeza. No quería pensar en que mi padre, su abuelo, estuviera recuperándose en el Tártaro.

-"De vez en cuando, a lo largo de los eones, Cronos se despereza. Se introduce en las pesadillas de los hombres e inspira malos pensamientos. Despierta monstruos incansables de las profundidades. Pero sugerir que puede levantarse del foso es otro asunto."

-"Eso es lo que pretende, padre. Es lo que dijo." Me dijo muy preocupado. Me invadió el silencio no pude decir absolutamente nada, no podía creer todo lo que Percy me decía, era totalmente imposible.

-"Zeus ha cerrado la discusión sobre este asunto. No va a permitir que se hable de Cornos. Has completado tu misión, niño. Es todo lo que tenías que hacer." Dije mirando hacia un punto indefinido en el Olimpo.

-"Pero… Como… deseéis padre."

Le sonreí por primera vez.

-"La obediencia no te surge de manera natural, ¿verdad?" le dije con una sonrisa, eso sí lo había sacado de mi.

-"No… señor." Me contesto cohibido.

-"En parte es culpa mía, supongo. Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan." En ese momento opte por tomar mi forma humana quería verlo de cerca, siendo mi yo humano, sentirle y verle mejor. "Debes marcharte niño. Pero primero tienes que saber que tu madre ha vuelto." Me miro impresionado, sentí que su mirada quería penetrar a ver alguna expresión en mí ser pero me contuve.

-"¿Mi madre?" me dijo totalmente impresionado.

-"La encontrarás en casa. Hades la envió de vuelta cuando recuperaste su yelmo. Incluso el Señor de los Muertos paga sus deudas."

-"¿Vais a… querríais…?" pero se quedo pensando. Sabía que me pediría que le acompañara a ver a Sally, pero después de lo que había pasado no me atrevería a verla por ahora a la cara. Me dio un gran sentimiento al oír el nombre de Sally. Sabía que no sería lo mejor para nosotros, es decir para Sally y para mí. Me había enterado por Hermes que Sally se había unido con un señor llamado Gabe y que solo estaba con el por cuidar a Percy. Eso me carcomía internamente cada vez que pensaba en esa situación.

-"Cuando regreses a casa, Percy, deberás tomar una decisión importante. Encontraras un paquete esperándote en tu habitación." Le dije tratando de ignorar todos los sentimientos que habían surgido en mi interior.

-"¿Un paquete?"

-"Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Nadie puede elegir tu camino, Percy. Debes decidirlo tú." Asentí. "Tu madre es una reina entre las mujeres." Declare con añoranza. "No he conocido una mortal como ella en mil años. Aun así… lamento que nacieras, niño. Te he deparado un destino de héroe, y el destino de los héroes nunca es feliz. Es trágico en todas las ocasiones." Intente no herirle los sentimientos, para mi Percy nunca fue un error en mi vida, el era todo lo que yo quería y deseaba. Lo único que le depare un seguro incierto y eso nunca me lo perdonaría."

-"No me importa, padre." Me dijo un poco dolido.

-"Puede que aun no. Aun no. Pero aquello fue un error imperdonable por mi parte." Dije meditando en el momento en el que les deje, en el momento en que casi todo en mi vida había tomado color pero fue derrumbado.

-"Os dejo, pues." Hiso una reverencia incomoda. "N-no os molestare otra vez."

No deje ni que se alejara cinco pasos cuando lo llame: "Perseus." Se volvió a verme. Y pude notar un fulgor en sus ojos, una especie de orgullo fiero. "Lo has hecho muy bien, Perseus. No me malinterpretes. Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hijo mío. Eres un autentico hijo del dios del mar." Y así Percy me sonrió y me dio la espalda saliendo por la puerta principal del Olimpo. Sabía que no sería la primera ni la última vez que nos encontraríamos. Sabía que ese niño, mi hijo, nuestro hijo, el hijo de Sally Wood y Nethuns Jackson, El héroe que habíamos creado Sally y Yo sería sumamente especial y único. Sería una nueva historia dentro de la historia. Sería un nuevo héroe el cual el mundo aclamaría y leerían su historia. Porque él es Percy… pero no tan solo Percy, es Percy Jackson, Perseus Jackson Mi hijo… hijo de mis entrañas nuestro hijo, un autentico héroe; un autentico hijo del dios del mar.


End file.
